


Истина в отражении

by Bathilda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Detectives, Drama, Edwardian Period, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Очередной визит Шарлотты Эдвардс в Лондон начался как никогда неудачно: мало того, что она проделала весь этот путь напрасно, так еще и обнаружила, что родственница ее знакомой была убита. Благовоспитанной старой деве не к лицу заниматься расследованиями кровавых преступлений, но Шарлотта просто не смогла удержаться, ведь она подозревает, что все вовсе не так, как утверждает Инквизиция Его Величества.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Bathilda  
>  **Название:** Истина в отражении  
>  **Бета:** пока нет  
>  **Пейринг/персонажи:** Шарлотта Эдвардс, Джейсон Редстоун, Тимоти Харгрейвз и многие другие, люди и не совсем.  
>  **Категория:** гет, слеш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, то есть любовный роман, он же лавбургер с налетом детектива и фэнтези, псевдоисторический (условная старая добрая Англия и условный Лондон, очень альтернативная история)  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Саммари:** очередной визит Шарлотты Эдвардс в Лондон начался как никогда неудачно: мало того, что она проделала весь этот путь напрасно, так еще и обнаружила, что родственница ее знакомой была убита. Благовоспитанной старой деве не к лицу заниматься расследованиями кровавых преступлений, но Шарлотта просто не смогла удержаться, ведь она подозревает, что все вовсе не так, как утверждает Инквизиция Его Величества.  
>   
>  **Предупреждение: нудно, уныло, невычитано, подозрение на Мэри-Сью.**  
>  **От автора:** для антислешеров и просто нелюбителей Да, здесь будет слеш, и он важен для сюжета, поэтому выбор есть кактус и плеваться или нет, — за вами. Для всех остальных: слеш будет неграфический, не в фокусе повествования и не с главными героями. В первую очередь это гет, слеш лишь фоном.  
>  Для заядлых кроссоверщиков: кому-то может показаться, что в этом оридже подозрительно много мотивов других произведений. Вам не кажется, но это не кроссовер в чистом виде, просто здесь хватает литературных штампов и литературных заимствований, скажем так. Для тех, кто знает «Бал вампиров»: да, он меня вдохновлял, но кроме отдельных деталей внешности и видовой принадлежности у главного героя нет ничего общего с графом из «Бала». По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь.

 

 

**Пролог**

Полено в камине треснуло особенно громко, и Джейсон Редстоун, граф Эллерби, очнулся от задумчивости и отвернулся, наконец, от окна, бросив последний взгляд на садовый лабиринт, тронутый первыми заморозками. Люди, обладавшие определенным складом ума, который нынче принято было называть романтическим, назвали бы лабиринт таинственным или даже зловещим. Редстоун же считал, что в это время года тот выглядел довольно жалко. Единственной причиной, по которой он в свое время согласился на эту новомодную игрушку, было настойчивое требование его сына Доминика. Не то, чтобы Редстоун сейчас очень об этом жалел, но иногда ему хотелось видеть из окна кабинета ровный, приятный глазу газон, как раньше, а не бессмысленное нагромождение живой изгороди. Доминик, разумеется, возмутился бы такой характеристике, поскольку план лабиринта придумал он сам и находил его чрезвычайно хитроумным, — не зная лабиринт, как свои пять пальцев, найти выход из него было почти невозможно.

Редстоун с досадой тряхнул головой, поняв, что думает совсем не о том. Порой, когда он мучился сомнениями относительно какого-то непростого решения, он вдруг невольно принимался размышлять о чем угодно, только не о том, о чем следовало. Правда, чаще всего это помогало ему сделать правильный выбор, и лишь поэтому Редстоун мирился с подобным предательством собственного разума. Он придерживался мнения, что в жизни необходимо твердо контролировать абсолютно все, включая собственные мысли. Особенно их. 

Недовольно скривившись, Редстоун снова сел за стол и посмотрел на письмо, содержимое которого уже знал наизусть. Будучи всегда откровенным с самим собой, он честно признавал, что не хочет исполнять изложенную в письме просьбу. У него не было ни малейшего желания заниматься этим. Однако, будучи человеком долга, он отлично сознавал, что в данных обстоятельствах его желание или нежелание не имело никакого значения. Редстоун терпеть не мог просить о чем-то других, но, как правило, охотно шел навстречу тем, кто просил его. Не по доброте душевной, этим он никогда не мог похвастаться, но по той простой причине, что иметь должников — всегда выгодно.

Если он согласится помочь своему давнему знакомцу Виктору Тревальи, то сможет попросить об ответном одолжении, и Редстоун уже точно знал, каким именно оно будет. Тем не менее, браться за это дело ему по-прежнему не хотелось. Помочь Тревальи значило привлечь к себе ненужное внимание, а это было бы нежелательно по многим причинам. Но и поручить это кому-то другому Редстоун не мог, поскольку Тревальи просил его личного участия. Как же некстати пришло это письмо! Редстоун с некоторым раздражением повертел его в руках, обдумывая появившуюся у него любопытную мысль. Дело Тревальи мог стать неплохим прикрытием для совсем другого дела, пусть даже Редстоун еще не определился, целесообразно ли было предпринимать что-то в этом отношении именно сейчас. Если он поторопится, то только все испортит. Но учитывая, что это дело уже много месяцев никак не могло разрешиться, риск был оправдан. Вопрос был лишь в том, готов ли был Редстоун потерпеть поражение? Такое случалось с ним крайне редко, но все же случалось. Сможет ли он примириться с неудачей и, главное, компенсировать ее последствия? На карту было поставлено так много, что требовалось действовать как можно осторожнее и тщательно все взвесить.

Редстоун долго смотрел невидящим взглядом на языки пламени в камине, а затем дернул за шнур колокольчика и вызвал Ходжинса, своего камердинера.

— Завтра мы едем в Лондон, — сообщил он. — Надолго.

— Да, милорд, — склонив голову, сказал Ходжинс, хорошо знавший своего хозяина. В отсутствии прямых указаний, он сам выбирал, что из вещей Редстоуна взять в поездку, а что оставить дома, и никогда не ошибался. Единственное, что ему нужно было уточнить, так это: — Выезжаем на закате?

Редстоуну уже много лет было необязательно ездить исключительно по ночам, но он хранил верность давней привычке и предпочитал совершать все более-менее продолжительные поездки в темное время суток. И, как человек очень организованный и дотошный, он обычно заранее планировал их. От спонтанной же поездки можно было ждать чего угодно и, как говорил опыт Ходжинса, в основном неприятностей.

— Сегодня на рассвете, — бросил Редстоун, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор закончен.

— Да, милорд.

У Ходжинса было много достоинств, и немногословность являлась одним из них. Другого, впрочем, Редстоун и не потерпел бы, поскольку неразговорчивость была обязательным качеством любого камердинера. В придачу к этому Ходжинс был еще и поразительно нелюбопытен. Злые языки сказали бы на это, что с таким хозяином, как Редстоун, иное было бы попросту опасно, но в действительности же ни Ходжинс, ни остальные слуги никогда не боялись его. Они страшились его недовольства, его разочарования, но никогда — его самого. Несмотря ни на что. Некоторых это удивило бы — Редстоун прекрасно знал о том, какую репутацию имеет в обществе, — но сам он считал, что настоящую преданность и уважение нельзя было заработать насилием и угрозами.

После ухода Ходжинса, Редстоун вызвал к себе Смезерса, дворецкого, и через него передал распоряжения Гаррисону, управляющему Данберри-парка, и Далману, главному конюху, поскольку те уже спали. Одалиска, любимая призовая кобыла Редстоуна вот-вот должна была ожеребиться, и Далману было наказано сделать все возможное, чтобы роды прошли благополучно, и непременно послать отчет Редстоуну. Гаррисон не должен был касаться вопроса неуплаченной арендной платы мистера Ламберта с "Дубовой рощи" — Редстоун сам этим займется, как только вернется в Данберри-парк. Мисс Клей, у которой лежал при смерти отец, следовало оказать всяческую поддержку, а когда случится самое худшее — организовать похороны за счет Редстоуна. С повседневными же делами Данберри-парка вышколенные слуги отлично справлялись и без наставлений Редстоуна.

Когда Редстоун снова остался один, он встал из-за стола и бросил письмо Тревальи в огонь. За свою долгую жизнь он усвоил много правил, и одним из первых — не оставлять улик.

* * *

— Нехорошо это, мастер Том, неправильно.

Она попыталась было вырваться, но крепко обнимавший ее Том не дал ей этого сделать.

— Молли, моя расчудесная Молли, ну что же в этом неправильного? Разве ты меня не любишь? Разве тебе не нравится, когда я тебя целую? — Для убедительности Том поцеловал ее. — Разве тебе не нравится, как я ласкаю тебя?

Покрепче прижав к тебе Молли, одной Том принялся поглаживать ее спину, а второй — бедро.

— Нравится, да только мы не должны так делать, — упрямо сказала Молли. — Не положено так, вы хозяин, а я хоть и служанка, но честная девушка, и место свое знаю.

— Твое место рядом со мной, милая Молли. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо, я тебя не обижу клянусь.

— Иди мне пора, миссис Лиланд меня небось обыскалась, ругаться будет.

— Подожди, еще минутку. Скажи, придешь ко мне сегодня? Пообещай, что придешь!

Молли покачала головой и исхитрилась выскользнуть из объятий Тома.

— Я буду ждать, — сказал он ей вслед.

Он тешил себя мыслью, что ему не показалось, будто она кивнула в ответ.

* * *

Энни запахнула на груди рваную шерстяную шаль и постаралась хоть немного согреть дыханием голые руки. Солнце встало уже час назад, а улов Энни по-прежнему был до смешного жалким. Папка точно взбеленится, если она и сегодня почти ничего не принесет домой, и отделает ее, как бог черепаху. Но разве она виновата, что на этом участке берега никогда не попадется ничего хорошего? А в другие места Энни хода не было, там своих сборщиков мусора, который выносило на берег Темзы, хватало. Они, ее точно сразу прибьют, если она на чужую территорию сунется. 

В мешке для сбора улова сиротливо болталась несколько тряпок, пуговица, осколок тарелки и кусок бечевки и обрывок сети. Покрытые цыпками руки, красные и растрескавшиеся, немилосердно болели. В серо-сизом тумане было видно не дальше, чем на пару десятков шагов, и Энни осторожно шла вперед, прекрасно зная, что, если не соблюдать осторожность, можно попасть в неприятности. Берег таил в себе много опасностей, о которых все эти расфуфыренные богатеи, которым не надо было работать, чтобы иметь хотя бы кусок хлеба на ужин, даже не подозревали.

Энни вгляделась в серое марево впереди — ей показалось, что она увидела что-то странное. Она осторожно приблизилась к темной бесформенной массе, вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что на этот раз вынесла на берег Темза и отскочила назад, зажав себе рот рукой. Всего в каком-то метре от нее лежал труп. В том, что это мужчина был мертв, сомнений не было.

Дрожа, Энни на негнущихся ногах подошла поближе, выдохнула через рот, на секунду застыла в нерешительности, а затем, закусив губу, нагнулась и принялась стаскивать с трупа ботинки. Как хорошо, что она нашла его первой! И хорошо, что, хоть он и был ужасно страшным, но не расползался под руками, — Энни слышала, что утопленники скользкие и похожи на пудинг, хотя она понятия не имела, что это такое.

Через несколько минут, стащив с трупа все, что только было возможно, Энни бросилась бежать, сломя голову, желая только одного — побыстрее оказаться подальше отсюда и показать добычу отцу. Сегодня она заработала себе ужин, и одна мысль об этом вызывала у нее улыбку. Об обобранном ею трупе без лица она постаралась забыть как можно быстрее.

**Глава 1**

— Еще чашечку? — громко спросила миссис Бейтс.

— С удовольствием, — ответила Шарлотта и, зная, что тугоухая миссис Бейтс ее все равно не услышала, пододвинула свою чашку поближе к чайнику. — У вас всегда отличный чай, — уже громче добавила она.

Миссис Бейтс довольно улыбнулась и налила Шарлотте еще чаю, весьма отвратительного, надо сказать, поскольку ничего лучше она не могла себе позволить. Когда-то миссис Бейтс с ее ныне покойным супругом служили в доме лорда Саттона, который хоть и назначил, к неудовольствию своего наследника, всем старым преданным слугам небольшое пожизненное содержание, но его было недостаточно для мало-мальски пристойного существования. И если бы не помощь дам из Дэлфордского общества милосердия, в которое входила и Шарлотта, миссис Бейтс жилось бы совсем тяжело.

— Да, чай у Агаты просто-таки великолепный, — сказала миссис Криспин. — А уж о пироге и говорить нечего — пальчики оближешь!

Если бы Шарлотта не знала миссис Криспин, решила бы, что та лишь хочет сделать приятное миссис Бейтс, но нет, это было сказано искренне. Миссис Криспин приходилась миссис Бейтс дальней родственницей и была к ней очень привязана. Несмотря на все ее недостатки, коих, по мнению Шарлотты было предостаточно, чего стоила одна неуемная страсть к сплетням, нельзя было не признать, что миссис Криспин самоотверженно заботилась о тех, кого считала семьей, и видела в них только лучшее.

— Восхитительный, так и тает во рту! — продолжила восхвалять пирог миссис Криспин, практически крича на ухо миссис Бейтс. Пирог и в самом деле был бы неплох, если бы миссис Доббин, которое подарила миссис Бейтс пошедшее в начинку сливовое варенье, не пожалела для него сахара. — Мэри всегда любила твой сливовый пирог, дорогая Агата.

Тут миссис Криспин душераздирающе вздохнула и приложила к глазам белый платочек. С того самого момента, как Шарлотта зашла к миссис Бейтс, оказавшаяся там миссис Криспин не переставала тяжело вздыхать и время от времени горестно качать головой. Шарлотта не хотела, просто-таки до ужаса не хотела ее ни о чем спрашивать, но и дальше игнорировать столь откровенное расстройство было неприлично. 

— Как ваши дела, миссис Криспин? Как вы себя чувствуете? Помнится, вы в прошлый раз жаловались на частую головную боль — надеюсь, она вас не беспокоит?

— О нет, к счастью, нет. Здоровье мое, милая мисс Эдвардс, вполне сносное. Разве что сердце у меня в последнее время бьется чаще обычного, и голова порой кружится, и иногда темнеет в глазах, но это все пустяки. Миссис Миллс очень добра и заваривает мне чай с ромашкой, говорит, что это у меня все от нервов. Доктор Дарби с ней согласен — он заходил к нам вчера, потому что маленький Чарльз кашляет уже вторую неделю, и мой дубовый отвар ему никак не помогает, — и говорит, что мне надо меньше нервничать, но как я могу не нервничать, когда я день и ночь думаю о моей дорогой Мэри?

Миссис Криспин снова приложила к глазам платочек, и теперь настал черед Шарлотты тяжело вздыхать. Правда, она это сделала мысленно. Мэри, которую миссис Криспин упоминала сегодня уже дюжину раз, была дочерью ее не то близкой подруги, не то очень дальней родственницы. Рано осиротев, она, за неимением готовых позаботиться о ней родных, была отправлена в приют. Миссис Криспин похлопотала, чтобы девочку перевели в приют в Бриксбене, что был неподалеку от Дэлфорда, и, не имея возможности взять ее себе, постоянно навещала и приглашала в гости, пока Мэри не выросла и не уехала в Лондон.

— С ней что-то случилось? — спросила Шарлотта из чистой вежливости, без малейшего любопытства.

Она не знала Мэри лично, хотя была немало о ней наслышана, поскольку миссис Криспин не уставала гордиться своей «дорогой воспитанницей», и ее судьба, признаться, Шарлотту мало интересовала. 

— О, надеюсь, что ничего, очень надеюсь! — воскликнула миссис Криспин, театральным жестом прижав руки к груди. — Однако я очень волнуюсь, ведь от Мэри уже почти две недели нет ни весточки, хотя она всегда писала мне раз в неделю — она очень обязательная и аккуратная. В своем последнем письме она упомянула, что многие из белошвеек, с которыми она работает, заболели инфлюэнцей, и я боюсь, что они заразили мою бедную девочку. Но я сейчас никак не могу поехать в Лондон и не могу перестать думать о том, что, быть может, Мэри болеет, а о ней некому позаботиться, и ей нечем заплатить врачу… — Миссис Криспин в очередной раз промокнула слезы и, улыбнувшись дрожащими губами, сказала: — Ну да ладно, не будем о грустном, тем более что вас ждет Лондон, и вы наверняка не желаете портить себе настроение перед всеми этими развлечениями, верно? К чему вам думать о проблемах чужих людей перед приятной поездкой.

Вот теперь Шарлотте стало все ясно, и она стиснула зубы, надеясь, что ее мысли не отразились у нее на лице. Она всегда заходила к миссис Бейтс накануне своего отъезда в Лондон, чтобы убедиться, что у нее есть все необходимое на ближайший месяц-полтора, и миссис Криспин об этом знала. Дамы из Дэлфордского общества милосердия были добры и искренне желали помочь всем своим подопечным, но зачастую им не хватало ума или тактичности, а то и всего сразу. К примеру, они могли принести миссис Бейтс корзину варенья и немного муки, чтобы она испекла свой любимый пирог, но не подумать о том, что ей нечем будет развести огонь.

— Да, я действительно еду завтра в Лондон, — медленно начала Шарлотта, пытаясь смириться с тем, что у нее не было выбора: она просто не могла не предложить то, что собиралась, не прослыв при этом бессердечной гордячкой, — и я с удовольствием проведаю Мэри и узнаю для вас, как у нее дела.

— Вы ангел, мисс Эдвардс, сущий ангел, я всегда это говорила, — просияла миссис Криспин и энергично кивнула, отчего ее седые букольки весело запрыгали. — Вот, я как раз собиралась отправить письмо Мэри, а тут такая удача! Вы сама доброта, мисс Эдвардс.

Она вынула из ридикюля письмо и протянула его Шарлотте, которая лишь вымученно улыбнулась. Шарлотта не считала себя доброй, наоборот, она часто упрекала себя в эгоизме, потому что большую часть своих добрых дел она совершала ради себя самой: ради своей совести и крепкого ночного сна. Но, возможно, в этом и заключалась настоящая доброта — совершать хорошие поступки тогда, когда меньше всего этого хочешь.

— Я обязательно навещу Мэри, — снова пообещала Шарлотта и сделала глоток чая. — Будем надеяться, что с ней все в порядке. Я напишу вам, как только все узнаю.

— Спасибо, спасибо большое мисс Эдвардс. Позвольте поинтересоваться, когда вы выезжаете? Наверное, ранёхонько утром, так?

— Верно.

— Милая мисс Эдвардс, разрешите мне еще воспользоваться вашей невероятной добротой, благослови вас Господь? — умоляюще спросила миссис Криспин. — Я никогда не осмелилась бы просить у вас так много, но сейчас я просто в отчаянии. Бедняжке Мэри нелегко приходится в Лондоне, хоть у нее и золотые руки, и я хотела бы хоть чем-то помочь ей. Она мне как дочь, а я всегда говорила, что в первую очередь в этом мире надо держаться семьи, так-то. Верно, Агата? — Миссис Бейтс кивнула, но Шарлотта сомневалась, что она расслышала миссис Криспин. — Сама я в Лондон поехать не могу, но сердце за Мэри у меня болит, не переставая, вот я и подумала, что раз вы так великодушно предложили узнать, как у нее дела, то, быть может, согласитесь передать ей небольшую посылочку? Напоминание обо мне и небольшая помощь: даже у нас мистер Пейсли, мясник, поднял цены, — мыслимое ли дело? да такую жилистую говядину он должен бесплатно раздавать! — а уж в Лондоне-то жить и подавно дорого. Мэри будет счастлива съесть на завтрак тост с джемом миссис Миллс или медом мистера Кейна.

Конечно, миссис Криспин пришла сегодня к миссис Бейтс именно за тем, чтобы застать там Шарлотту и попросить ее найти в Лондоне Мэри, это было очевидно. Пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации Шарлотта была бы крайне раздражена, поскольку всегда недолюбливала миссис Криспин, считая ее сплетницей худшего пошиба, да и сейчас мысли ее были далеки от дружелюбных, однако столь искренняя забота была очень трогательной, и потому это поручение могло оказаться не таким тягостным, как она поначалу подумала.

— Конечно, миссис Криспин, — с показным добродушием сказала Шарлотта, сделав еще глоток чая, — я все передам Мэри. Мне будет приятно передать ей теплый привет из дома и ваш подарок.

— Благодетельница! — восторженно выдохнула миссис Криспин, широко улыбнувшись, и Шарлотте даже стало стыдно за свои мысли о ней. Впрочем, ровно на секунду.

Посидев у миссис Бейтс еще минут десять, Шарлотта распрощалась с ней и ее гостьей и вышла на улицу, поежившись от порыва холодного ветра. Погода последнюю неделю стояла почти по-зимнему холодная, но снега, к счастью, не было, и это давало Шарлотте надежду на то, что ее поездка в Лондон обойдется без происшествий. Накинув капюшон теплого плаща, она быстро пошла к кузнице: перед поездкой требовалось перековать лошадей и проверить карету, и, судя по тому, что кучер Томас не ждал Шарлотту у дома миссис Бейтс, кузнец мистер Плойт, про которого говорили, что у него просто-таки волшебные руки, лучшие во всем графстве, еще не закончил работу.

* * *

Вот уже шесть лет Шарлотта каждый октябрь навещала в Лондоне свою тетку Эванжелину. Та была кузиной ее бабки по отцовской линии и, по сути, единственным близким родственником, не считая брата и сестру. Тетя Эванжелина была очень богата — отец ее, сколотивший состояние на торговле чаем и специями и удостоившийся титула баронета, — оставил все свои деньги единственной дочери, которая была замужем за более чем обеспеченным виконтом. Конечно, после смерти мужа тети Эванжелины его деньги унаследовал их единственный сын, как и полагалась по закону, однако ее собственное состояние, благодаря брачному контракту, принадлежало лишь ей одной. Разумеется, всех — и ее семью, и друзей, и просто досужих сплетников, — интересовало, кому именно она завещает все свои деньги. Очевидным ответом, казалось, был ее сын Ричард, лорд Витсбери, однако леди Эважелина так часто угрожала, что лишит его наследства, что ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Впрочем, хоть она и нередко ссорилась с сыном, они всегда сердечно мирились, и, к тому же, всем было известно, что она, несмотря ни на что, безумно любила Ричарда. С другой стороны, нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов необычайное упрямство леди Эванжелины, являвшееся главной причиной ее споров с сыном — если уж ей что втемяшивалось в голову, то переубедить ее было невозможно. Будь Ричард беден, завись его материальное благополучие от доброй воли матери, он, вероятно, чаще бы соглашался с ней, а то и вовсе находился у нее под каблуком. Но Ричард был не менее упрям, чем леди Эванжелина, и потому не раз и не два заявлял, что никакие деньги не заставят его послушаться мать, если он считает по-другому. Так, он сам выбрал себе жену — не то чтобы леди Эванжелина ее не одобряла, но, тем не менее, ее задело, что сын не посоветовался с ней, — и, невзирая на протесты матери, поселился не в Лондоне, а в Бате. После закрытия сезона они уезжали туда, и леди Эванжелина, которой становилось скучно в большом доме, вызывала к себе Шарлотту.

Шарлотте было прекрасно известно, что многие в Дэлфорде полагали, что она безропотно срывалась из дома по первому зову тетки лишь потому, что рассчитывала получить от нее наследство, но они ошибались. Неплохо изучив тетю Эванжелину, Шарлотта понимала, что та никогда не обделит любимого сына, как бы они ни ссорились, как бы ни бодались, подобно упрямым баранам. Но она покривила бы душой, сказав, что навещает тетю лишь из-за родственной любви. Точнее, это было правдой, но не в том смысле, как можно было бы решить. Шарлоттой действительно двигала любовь, но не к тетке, а к своим брату и сестре, близнецам Мегги и Генри. Они остались без матери, когда им было по три года, а самой Шарлотте — десять лет. Отец их так и не оправился до конца после смерти жены и не уделял особого внимания детям, и Шарлотта заменила Мегги и Генри обоих родителей. Три года назад, когда скончался отец, Шарлотта осознала, что теперь ответственность за благополучие брата и сестры полностью легла на ее плечи. И если за Генри, который упрямством пошел в тетю Эванжелину, она не беспокоилась, то будущее Мегги сильно ее тревожило. Шарлотта всегда понимала, что рано или поздно Мегги надо будет вывозить на сезон в Лондон, чтобы она могла найти себе достойного мужа, и это проще будет сделать, заручившись поддержкой тети Эванжелины. После смерти отца эта задача стала пугать ее еще больше. Сама Шарлотта никогда не бывала в Лондоне в сезон — отец, к концу жизни ставший почти затворником, всегда считал, что его старшей дочери нечего там делать, и не собирался ее сопровождать. Да и Шарлотта, заменившая Мегги и Генри мать, не хотела оставлять их одних в Торнхолле. Ну а когда они подросли и разъехались по школам, здоровье отца и возраст самой Шарлотты сделали для нее сезон в Лондоне невозможным и бессмысленным. Отчасти из-за этого Шарлотта так отчаянно хотела устроить сестре достойный выход в свет, а без помощи тети Эванжелины это было невозможно.

И потому, встав в среду ни свет ни заря, проверив напоследок, все ли она собрала, и взяв у миссис Криспин корзину, Шарлотта села в карету и отправилась в Лондон.

* * *

Как Шарлотта и надеялась, путешествие обошлось без происшествий, и утром следующего дня она уже подъехала к особняку на Гросвенор-стрит, где жила тетя Эванжелина. Путь утомил Шарлотту, но скорее потому, что ей нечем было заняться в дороге, и теперь она была более чем рада выйти и кареты и размять ноги. Ее должны были ждать, но мало того, что никто не вышел ее встречать, так еще и дверь ей не открывали очень долго. Шарлотта уже начала было беспокоиться, что что-то перепутала, например, указала в письме не тот день своего приезда, когда дверь, наконец, открылась, и на пороге появился Бренсон, дворецкий.

— Мисс Эдвардс, — почтительно склонил он голову. — Доброе утро. Леди Эванжелина просила передать вам это.

С этими словами он протянул Шарлотте письмо. Порадовавшись, что висевшая над дверью лампа еще была зажжена, Шарлотта открыла письмо и прочитала:

«Моя дорогая Шарлотта,

Ричард прислал известие о том, что Оливия и дети серьезно больны инфлюэнцей. Беспокойство за них снедает меня, и, не в силах терпеть неизвестность, я решила отправиться в Бат. Понимая, что мое письмо не успеет дойти в Торнхолл до твоего отъезда, оставляю его Бренсону. По возвращении я немедленно пошлю тебе весточку и буду с нетерпением ждать твоего визита.

Твоя любящая тетушка Эванжелина.»

Шарлотта медленно выдохнула, сложила письмо и спросила у Бренсона:

— Тетя больше ничего не просила передать?

— Нет, мисс Эдвардс.

— Что ж… в таком случае, до свидания мистер Бренсон.

— До свидания мисс Эдвардс, — все так же безукоризненно вежливо ответил Бренсон и закрыл дверь.

Шарлотта неторопливо спустилась по ступенькам, вернулась к карете и, попросив Томаса: «Поезжай вокруг этого квартала и соседнего, только не торопись», села внутрь. Она была крайне раздосадована, если не сказать больше. Проделать весь этот путь зря! Чего Шарлотта не могла терпеть, так это пустой траты времени. Ей надо было заниматься хоть чем-нибудь: чтением, вышиванием, даже прогулкой, но сидеть без дела было не для нее. И то, что ей придется еще целые сутки ехать в карете, где невозможно было ничего делать, выводило ее из себя. К тому же у нее были определенные планы, которые теперь были нарушены. Так, к примеру, в малой гостиной в Торнхолле давно уже пора было поменять зимние шторы, но в магазинах Делфорда и окрестных городков никак не могла найти подходящую ткань, даже по каталогам. Новый чайный сервиз тоже не помешал бы, как и парочка новых платьев по последней моде — тщеславной Шарлотта никогда не была, но она предпочитала по возможности одеваться хоть и скромно, но со вкусом, а нарядам миссис Крейн, лучшей портнихи Делфорда, неизменно не доставало либо одного, либо другого.

Меньше, чем через месяц, Шарлотте должно было исполниться двадцать семь. Она давно уже смирилась со своим статусом старой девы, который лишь укрепится, когда она начнет вывозить в свет Мегги в качестве ее компаньонки, но при этом Шарлотта не собиралась ставить крест на своей жизни. Пока, по крайней мере, как бы ни ждало этого общество от таких, как она, старых дев, чей удел жить с братом или замужней сестрой и нянчить их детей. Шарлотте хотелось новых платьев и развлечений, и пребывание в Лондоне могло ей все это обеспечить. Ходить с тетей Эванжелинам по театрам и музеям было довольно утомительно: у тети, на удивление начитанной и образованной, на все имелось свое мнение, высказываемое безапелляционным тоном, и она категорически отказывалась ходить в немодные места. Сейчас же у Шарлотты был прекрасный шанс побывать на тех выставках и представлениях, на которых она сама хотела, и спокойно насладиться ими без комментариев тети. Разумеется, мысль о том, чтобы остаться в Лондоне в одиночестве ее пугала, но ведь она, в конце концов, была взрослой разумной женщиной, что с ней могло случиться? 

Решено, она остается. 

Правда, надо было определиться с тем, где ей остановиться: денег — процентов от приданого, оставленного ей отцом, — ей вполне хватило бы, чтобы поселиться в гостинице, но Шарлотта была экономна и понимала, что дешевле будет найти какой-нибудь пансион. Да и уверенности в том, что ее примут в приличной гостинице без сопровождающих, у нее не было. Но как ей найти подходящий пансион?

К счастью, у Шарлотты была прекрасная память, немало помогавшая ей управлять поместьем, и она быстро вспомнила о мистере Инглби, давнем друге ее покойного отца и его поверенном. Его адрес она также помнила, но на всякий случай проверила его в записной книжке, которую всегда носила в ридикюле и в которую записывала наиболее важную информацию. 

— Томас, поезжай на Грейсчёрч-стрит, 13. Ты возил нас туда после смерти отца.

— Да, мисс Эдвардс, — отозвался Томас и поехал искать нужную улицу: его память не могла сравниться с памятью Шарлотты, да и в Лондоне он бывал слишком редко, чтобы хорошо его изучить.

Когда они добрались до Грейсчёрч-стрит, уже совсем рассвело, и у клерков начался рабочий день. Мистер Инглби крайне удивился, увидев Шарлотту, да еще в столь ранний час, но когда она описала ему, что привело ее в его контору, он всецело одобрил ее решение остаться в Лондоне на некоторое время и, как она и надеялась, смог помочь.

— Вам несказанно повезло, милая мисс Шарлотта, — воскликнул он, сложив руки на объемном животе. — Приятельница моей тещи на пару с сестрой держит пансион на Эйлери-сквер. У них две недели назад съехал постоялец, и они не могут найти нового — я точно знаю, потому что своими ушами слышал, как они вчера жаловались на это, когда пришли к нам на чай. Уверен, они будут счастливы приютить вас на месяц. Подождите, сейчас я напишу им письмо и отправлю с вами Билли, он вас проводит. Но только вы должны, слышите, непременно должны прийти к нам на обед в пятницу. Миссис Инглби будет рада вас видеть.

В этом Шарлотта сомневалась, учитывая что жена мистера Инглби была с ней незнакома, но прийти на обед пообещала.

Миссис Грей и мисс Берри, владелицы пансиона, настолько непохожие друг на друга, что невозможно было бы заподозрить в них сестер, не зная заранее об их родстве, приняли Шарлотту не то чтобы недовольно, но без особого радушия. Шарлотта подумала, что от тех, кто получит от нее вполне приличную сумму, можно было бы ожидать большего энтузиазма. Впрочем, такое отношение позволяло надеяться, что они не окажутся слишком любопытны и не станут докучать Шарлотте нежелательными разговорами. Нельзя было сказать, что Шарлотте трудно давалось общение с незнакомцами, ведь в Ривертоне, школе для девочек, где она провела несколько лет, учениц особенно тщательно учили искусству поддержания светских бесед, но ничего привлекательного она в них не находила.

В плату за проживание входил завтрак и стирка раз в неделю. Обед и остальные услуги оплачивались дополнительно. Миссис Грей и мисс Берри явно были удивлены, что Шарлотта путешествовала без служанки, и ей пришлось объяснить, что в доме тети ей прислуживала одна из горничных, поэтому она никогда не возила с собой свою камеристку (которая, по правде говоря, была скорее горничной-на-все-руки). Услышав это, хозяйки предложили Шарлотте воспользоваться услугами их собственной служанки Мэри-Энн, за отдельную, само собой плату, и она согласилась. Томаса Шарлотта отпустила домой, наказав приехать за ней через три недели.

— Всегда знал, что миссис Криспин только притворяется немощной, — буркнул Томас, поставив на пол в комнате Шарлотты корзину. — Я ее еле донес, а уж я-то всяко покрепче миссис Криспин буду.

Если бы не присутствие Томаса, Шарлотта непременно ударила бы себя по лбу: она совсем забыла про Мэри, которой должна была отдать корзину с гостинцами от миссис Криспин. Когда Томас уехал, Шарлотта переоделась и спустилась выпить чаю с хозяйками.

Так началось ее пребывание в Лондоне, и, знай она, чем оно закончится, возможно, тут же уехала бы домой. 

* * *

Утром Шарлотта решила сперва покончить с самой неприятной частью своего визита в столицу, чтобы потом перейти к приятным. С трудом стащив тяжеленную корзину вниз, она наняла работающего в округе извозчика, о котором миссис Грей и мисс Берри отозвались, как о «грубоватом, но честном трудяге», и отправилась к Мэри.

Ателье, в котором та работала, располагался в Ист-Энде, серые обшарпанные здания которого и такие же серые и потрепанные обитатели произвели на Шарлотту угнетающее впечатление. Она знала, что это дурной район, и потому попросила извозчика подъехать к самому входу в ателье и непременно дождаться ее.

Внутри ателье царила духота и какая-то неестественная тишина — все швеи были так заняты, что не отрывались от работы, даже чтобы перемолвиться словечком, ведь каждая зря потраченная секунда грозила потерей заработка: швеям так мало платили, что они вынуждены были работать двадцать часов напролет, только чтобы не умереть с голода. Шарлотта знала об этом со слов миссис Криспин и всегда считала преувеличением, но сейчас поняла, что это, скорее всего, была чистая правда.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросила у застывшей на пороге Шарлотты высокая женщина с неприятным желтым лицом — вероятно, главная среди швей.

— Я ищу Мэри Смит. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но я не отниму у нее много времени. Меня просила передать ей кое-что ее тетушка.

— Мэри здесь больше не работает, — отрезала женщина. — Вы не знаете? Ее растерзал Дикий.

— Кто, простите? — нахмурилась Шарлотта, уверенная, что неправильно услышала или поняла женщину.

Несколько швей бросили на нее любопытные взгляды, но тотчас же вернулись к работе.

— Дикий, — повторила женщина. — Оборотень-убийца, о котором пишут все газеты. Это они его так прозвали. Так что вы зря пришли. Ступайте отсюда, не отвлекайте девушек.

И, круто развернувшись, она промаршировала на другой конец комнаты, где принялась бранить одну из швей. Остальные швеи, казалось, никак не отреагировали на эти слова, хотя пара из них снова быстро взглянули на Шарлотту. Потрясенная Шарлотта несколько секунд стояла на месте, не представляя, что ей делать, а затем, почувствовав, что ей не хватает воздуха, буквально выбежала на улицу. Про оставленную в ателье корзину она и не вспомнила.

Она понятия не имела, как написать миссис Криспин, что ее воспитанницу загрыз преступивший закон оборотень.

* * *

В Делфорде и окрестностях все знали, что Шарлотта Эдвардс — на редкость разумная и уравновешенная барышня. (Многие матери ставили ее в пример своим ветреным и взбалмошным дочерям, на что те отвечали, что это из-за своей разумности Шарлотта осталась старой девой, а они такого не хотят, и на этом разговор заканчивался: ни одна мать не желала подобной судьбы своей дочери.) Благоразумие и хладнокровие не изменили Шарлотте и на этот раз: хоть она и находилась в сильнейшем волнении, но, садясь в карету, сама того не сознавая, вспомнила свои планы на день и приказала извозчику отвезти ее в книжный магазин «Ноубл и Смит». Погруженная в свои мысли, она обнаружила, что оказалась там, куда и собиралась накануне, только когда извозчик остановил карету и зычно объявил: «Приехали». Выглянув в окно, Шарлотта увидела знакомую вывеску — она не раз и не два была в этом магазине с тетушкой Эванжелиной.

Расплатившись, Шарлотта отпустила извозчика и вошла в магазин. Едва она переступила порог, как ее смятение и потрясение, вызванные полученным известием, уступили тревоге иного рода: она никогда еще не гуляла по Лондону без сопровождения, и сейчас поняла, что это пугало ее гораздо больше, чем она предполагала. Разумеется, она не планировала выходить на улицу поздно вечером или снова посещать такие районы, как Ист-Энд, но ей все равно стало вдруг неуютно от мысли, что она будет одна даже в приличных районах. И несколько недоуменный взгляд мистера Ноубла, стоявшего за прилавком, лишь заставил ее еще больше нервничать. В то время как старым девам и вдовам — а по внешнему виду Шарлотты было ясно, что она уже немолода и не замужем — необязательно было сопровождение компаньонки или лакея, приличные дамы крайне редко выходили без них. Тем не менее Шарлотта не желала, чтобы это омрачало ее пребывание в Лондоне, и, любезно улыбнувшись мистеру Ноублу, решительно пошла вглубь магазина. 

У ее отца была сравнительно большая библиотека, и в детстве, пользуясь рассеянностью и леностью няньки, Шарлотта часто пробиралась туда и часами читала книги, не всегда понятные, но полностью захватывавшие ее внимание и воображение. С тех пор особый книжный запах — сладковатый запах бумаги, кожи и пыли, — всегда успокаивал ее. Вот и сейчас, проводя рукой по корешкам книг, листая их, выбирая, на какие не стоит пожалеть денег, Шарлотта почти пришла в себя и начала смотреть на вещи трезвым взглядом. Нечего и говорить, случившееся с бедной Мэри было настоящей трагедией, но Шарлотту больше интересовало, как сообщить об этом миссис Криспин, нежели то, что на самом деле произошло.

Отец Шарлотты не был религиозен, однако водил дружбу с местным пастором христианской церкви, отцом Долишем, и потому заглядывал время от времени на службы и брал с собой детей. После его смерти Шарлотта продолжала ходить в церковь, но скорее ради общения с соседями, чем по какой-либо другой причине. И, будь отец Долиш более красноречив и убедителен, она, как добродетельная христианка, возможно, уже собиралась бы в эту минуту домой, чтобы сообщить обо всем миссис Криспин лично. Но бескорыстие и самоотверженность Шарлотты распространялись в основном лишь на ее близких, и мысль о том, чтобы покинуть Лондон, ничего не купив и не посмотрев, вовсе ее не радовала. Нет, она решительно не хотела так быстро возвращаться в Торнхолл. Что же тогда делать? Написать миссис Криспин обо всем в письме было бы, на первый взгляд, слишком жестоко, но… По размышлении, это было наименьшим из зол. Даже помчись Шарлотта сейчас домой, что бы она сказала? Она ведь и сама толком ничего не знала. А в письме она сможет сообщить, что Мэри, по всей вероятности, постигла страшная участь, и что Шарлотта сделает все возможное, чтобы выяснить подробности. И, быть может, позаботится о достойном погребении, если этого еще не было сделано. Таким образом, она сможет в будущем рассказать миссис Криспин все в деталях и одновременно не нарушать своих планов. Да, это было наилучшим решением из всех, но влекло за собой множество проблем. К примеру, кого Шарлотта могла расспросить о смерти Мэри и как удостовериться, что ей расскажут правду?

В этот момент Шарлотта пожалела, что, оставив отцовскую подписку на «Таймс», она никогда не читала про убийства и другие подобные новости, которые неизменно назывались «леденящими кровь» и «наводящими ужас на жителей». Знай она, как все обернется, штудировала бы каждый выпуск от первого слова до последнего. Пожалуй, «Таймс» могла бы помочь ей выяснить, о каком Диком говорила женщина из ателье, но Шарлотта не представляла, где ей взять старые выпуски. Она сомневалась, что они вообще существовали. Кто станет хранить старые газеты, когда их проще пустить на хозяйственные нужды, как они делали это в Торнхолле, или же попросту выбросить?

Выбрав книги, в числе которых была «Новая история естественного развития», Шарлотта отнесла их к прилавку. Она натянуто улыбнулась в ответ на вопросительный и даже немного неодобрительный взгляд мистера Ноубла, увидевшего «Историю», бывшую нетипичным для женщины выбором, и пояснила:

— Это для брата. Он учится в Кембридже.

На самом деле «История» была для нее самой, а вот новые романы миссис Браун и мисс Уоллес — для Мегги, которая обожала такую литературу. Шарлотте вовсе не стоило оправдываться перед мистером Ноублом, но она сделала это почти машинально: как бы она ни храбрилась, ее нервозность только усилилась и мешала здраво мыслить. Она была в огромном городе, где у нее имелось совсем мало знакомых, ни с кем из которых она не была близка. Чем она только думала, оставшись в Лондоне?

Усилием воли подавив зарождающуюся панику, Шарлотта продиктовала адрес, по которому надо было доставить книги, и, держа спину как можно прямее, вышла из магазина.

Дома, когда она хотела что-то обдумать, она шла на долгую прогулку. Улицы Лондона вряд ли могли считаться подходящей заменой живописным полям и лугам ***шира, однако Шарлотта отважилась рискнуть и немного прогуляться по городу, тем более что менее чем в квартале от книжной лавки был когда-то большой магазин тканей. Хоть тетя Эванжелина и ворчала постоянно, что «бродить по Лондону пешком — опасно, неприлично и удел тех, у кого нет денег на экипаж», она всегда составляла племяннице компанию в ее пеших вылазках в город, а порой даже настаивала на них. Правда, при этом их сопровождали компаньонка тети Эванжелины и лакей, а сзади ехала карета на тот случай, если дамы передумают. Теперь же Шарлотта шла по смутно знакомой и на удивление грязной улице, поднимая подол платья и теплого плаща так, что это было почти непристойно, и ей казалось, что все прохожие глазели на нее и шушукались. В действительности, и она это понимала, до Шарлотты почти никому не было дела. Людей на улице было не много, но и немало: туда-сюда сновали мальчишки-подмастерья, чинно прогуливались дамы, деловито шли по своим делам служанки и рабочие, которых можно было узнать по фартукам, лавировали между прохожими разносчики всяческих разностей, рекламирую свой товар. Преодолев искушение купить большую желто-розовую грушу с лотка продавца фруктов — есть на улице тоже было неприлично, не говоря уже о том, что Шарлотта непременно испачкается соком, — она свернула в переулок, который должен был вывести ее к магазину тканей. Но не вывел. Она уперлась в тупик, повернула назад под насмешливым взглядом полной служанки, выплеснувшей ведро помоев едва ли не ей под ноги, прошла дальше по улице, свернула в следующий переулок, потом еще в один и оказалась на совершенно незнакомой улице. 

К тому времени Шарлотта устала, проголодалась и чувствовала себя грязной во всех смыслах слова: когда она гуляла с тетей, никто не осмеливался отпускать ей вслед скабрезности и делать бесстыдные предложения. Шарлотта делала вид, что не слышала их, только выше вздергивала подбородок и крепче сжимала ридикюль, но щеки у нее пылали. И это приличный, респектабельный квартал! Уже готовая сдаться и забыть про ткани, она собиралась поймать кэб, когда увидела на противоположной стороне улицы дом со стеклянной витриной, на которой было написано изящными золотыми буквами «Кафе-кондитерская “Сладкий рай”». В самой витрине, оформленной в розово-голубых тонах, в вазочках и на блюдах были расставлены пирожные и торты, выглядевшие невероятно аппетитными даже издалека. Шарлотта вдруг поняла, что умрет, если немедленно не выпьет чашку чаю, и твердым шагом направилась к «Сладкому раю», стараясь не попасть под колеса громыхающих пролеток и стремительно несущихся карет. Благополучно добравшись до цели, Шарлотта облегченно выдохнула, потом вздохнула, взглянув на испачканный, несмотря на все ее усилия, подол, и толкнула дверь кафе.

Посетителей внутри было немного, лишь два столика были заняты, и Шарлотта, устроившись у окна, заказала чайник чая и несколько пирожных, сказав себе, что сегодня она может себе это позволить. Но только сегодня. Увы, ее фигура никогда не отличалась стройностью и изяществом. В детстве она старалась избегать зеркал, не желая видеть свое отражение, похожее на пуф с ножками — так ее назвала миссис Клофилд в разговоре с миссис Кли, который Шарлотта нечаянно подслушала. К счастью, когда она подросла, то немного вытянулась, и у нее появилась талия, но это ненамного ее утешило, поскольку не прибавило ей стройности. В юности это немало ее расстраивало, но со временем она начала относиться к этому философски, ведь у нее все равно не получалось исправить этот недостаток. Ну а теперь, когда ее молодые годы остались позади, а с ними — и надежда на брак и семью, Шарлотта и вовсе почти перестала беспокоиться о фигуре. 

Доев шоколадное пирожное с миндальным кремом, Шарлотта налила себе еще чашку чая и посмотрела в окно. О Мэри и миссис Криспин она старательно не думала. На той стороне улицы, с которой она пришла, Шарлотта заметила лавку, на витрине которой было написано крупными вычурными буквами: «Антиквариат, любопытные вещицы и подержанные книги». Что стояло в витрине, было не разобрать, но Шарлотта, вспомнившая о рождественских подарках, посчитала, что стоило зайти в лавку и посмотреть, что там продают. К ней снова вернулось хорошее настроение и дух приключений. Расплатившись — и мимоходом подумав, что ее пребывание в Лондоне обойдется, вероятнее всего, много дороже, чем она рассчитывала, — Шарлотта вышла из кафе.

 

Перебравшись через дорогу, она остановилась перед витриной, разглядывая те самые «любопытные вещицы», о которых говорилось в названии. В центре располагался большой глобус, похожий на каменный. На нем были нарисованы, каждый своим цветом, континенты, на которых были вырезаны границы стран. Глобус держали на сведенных задранных хоботах три слона с внушительными бивнями, стоявшие на черепахе, чей панцирь был выложен разноцветной мозаикой. Помимо глобуса, который Шарлотта рассматривала добрых пять минут, в витрине были различные шкатулки, часы, которые шли задом наперед, совершенно обычный на вид секстант и еще куча мелочей — от перстней до книжных закладок. Правда, витринное стекло было довольно грязным, бархатные подставки, на которых лежали предметы, давно выцвели, а дверь лавки была обшарпанной, но это не помешало Шарлотте переступить высокий порог, о который легко было споткнуться, если не смотреть под ноги. Она всегда смотрела, была слишком прагматичной, чтобы витать в небесах, в отличие от сестры.

— Добро пожаловать в лавку мистера Неттли. Мистер Неттли — это я.

Седоволосый мужчина в нарукавниках, стоявший за прилавком, буквально просиял, увидев Шарлотту.

— Чем я могу быть полезен досточтимой мисс? Ищите что-то конкретное? Подарок кому-то из близких или подруге? Или, может, что-то для себя, порадовать сердце? У меня много всего, обязательно для вас что-нибудь найдется.

— Пожалуй… — Шарлотта запнулась на секунду, увидев за его спиной часы, циферблат которых был сделан в виде лица демона с красными горящими глазами, а стрелками служил его раздвоенный язык. — Пожалуй, все вместе.

И она улыбнулась, глядя в бледно-голубые выцветшие глаза мистера Неттли, горевшие неподдельной радостью. Точно также горели глаза мистера Кингсли, соседа Эдвардсов, когда тот принимался рассказывать о своей коллекции бабочек.

— Я посмотрю? — спросила Шарлотта, обведя рукой лавку.

Вопрос был глупым: ну какой же продавец откажет покупателю? Но Шарлотте вдруг показалось, что правильнее будет попросить разрешения. И, судя по тому, что улыбка мистера Неттли стала еще шире, она сделала все верно.

— Конечно же! — энергично воскликнул мистер Неттли, потирая руки. — Посмотреть — это самое главное, нельзя купить что-то стоящее, не посмотрев. — Последнее слово он произнес почти по слогам. — Вещи не любят, когда ими не интересуются. От этого у них портится характер и они хиреют. Зовите меня, если что.

И он взял в руки какой-то разобранный механизм и пинцет, не обращая больше внимание на Шарлотту. Определенно, он не был похож ни на одного другого продавца, которых она встречала в Лондоне. Он не лебезил перед покупательницей, не был приторно-вежлив, не пытался с порога навязать свой товар, выражаясь длинно и цветисто, как это делали продавцы других столичных магазинов. 

Шарлотта не знала, сколько времени провела в лавке, рассматривая забавные, а порой странные и совершенно непонятные вещички, выставленные на полках, и листая старые книги, большая часть которых была даже не на английском. Это, впрочем, Шарлотту не смущало, поскольку она читала на четырех языках, включая латынь. Уверенно говорить, правда, она могла только на французском, благодаря гувернантке, с остальными языками у нее не было практики, но это не имело значения: ей хватало того, что она могла читать книги, недоступные на ее родном английском. К тому же это помогало Шарлотте чувствовать себя ближе к покойной матери, от которой ей и достались способности к языкам и учебники. Пожалуй, это было единственным, что она унаследовала от мамы, и поэтому Шарлотта не жалела сил, зубря немецкие спряжения и итальянские слова.

Она выбрала для себя книгу итальянских сказок с жутковатыми иллюстрациями, ажурную резную шкатулку — совершенно ей ненужную, но слишком красивую, чтобы не купить, — и необычную позолоченную чернильницу. Она была сделана в виде лежавшего на животе льва, на спине которого сидел человек, обхватив его за голову. Передняя половина льва поднималась вверх и фиксировалась, а челюсти при этом раскрывались так, что казалось, будто человек, надо полагать, Самсон, раздирает зверю пасть, в которую и наливались чернила. Практическая ценность подобной чернильницы представлялась Шарлотте сомнительной, но она решила, что все равно подарит ее брату. Тот был настолько не по годам серьезен и педантичен, что даже рассудительной и спокойной Шарлотте хотелось время от времени его встряхнуть и отправить развлечься. Пусть чернильница станет хоть одним предметом, выбивавшимся из его стиля.

С улицы лавка казалась маленькой, но, блуждая между стеллажами, Шарлотта поняла, что она едва ли не больше магазина «Ноубл и Смит». Дойдя до конца очередного стеллажа, Шарлотта увидела приткнувшийся в стенке стол в окружении высоких широких шкафов. Стол был ярко освещен двумя двухсвечными лампами, висевшими на стене, а рядом стояло потертое кожаное кресло.

«Газеты, все за шиллинг, с полными удобствами» — прочитала Шарлотта вслух объявление, висевшее на стене между лампами.

— Отлично придумано, правда? — раздался за ее спиной довольный голос, и она вздрогнула и резко обернулась.

Сзади стоял мистер Неттли и довольно смотрел на стол.

— Это… — начала Шарлотта, поняв, что он ждет от нее ответа. Вообще-то, она хотела сказать «очень дорого» — «Таймс» с приложениями стоила три пенса, — но сдержалась и вместо этого сказала: — Необычно.

— О да, — снова потер руки мистер Неттли. — Это была моя самая гениальная идея.

Шарлотта нахмурилась, понимая, что она что-то упустила. Но что?

— Конечно, пока еще мало кто о ней знает, — я придумал это только месяц назад, но, уверен, скоро от посетителей отбоя не будет, — продолжил мистер Неттли.

— Признаться, я не совсем понимаю, что значит «газеты за шиллинг с удобствами», — сказала Шарлотта, наступив на горло своей гордости. Она была из тех людей, что предпочитали сначала попытаться самостоятельно докопаться до сути вещей, и только если это никак не получается, спрашивать у окружающих.

На лице мистера Неттли на мгновение появилось разочарованное выражение, но быстро пропало.

— О, боюсь, я все же зря не сделал подробного объявления, — сказал он. — Я предлагаю всем желающим прочитать у меня старые газеты в тишине и покое. В Лондоне крайне мало мест, где хранятся старые выпуски разных газет, и немногие о них знают, а уж тем более имеют туда доступ. Однако бывает, что кому-то надо срочно найти статью о новом модном фасоне рукавов, которая была еще в прошлом месяце, или результаты скачек полугодовой давности, и тогда приходится побегать, чтобы найти нужный номер. А у меня хранятся газеты за три года — я их собираю, знаете ли, так уж получилось, вот и подумал: они у меня все равно без дела лежат, так чего добру пропадать? За шиллинг я предоставляю неограниченный доступ к газетам — большая их часть, как видите, лежит в этих шкафах, но есть и более старые выпуски, они у меня в подсобном помещении, — и чай. 

Шарлотта не сразу нашла, что ответить. Не будешь же заявлять незнакомому человеку, что это судьба. Поэтому Шарлотта лишь сказала:

— Мистер Неттли, вы не будете возражать, если я воспользуюсь этим предложением? Мне как раз хотелось бы прочитать кое-какие старые статьи.

Шарлотта могла бы придумать объяснение, сказать, например, что она только что приехала в Лондон и хочет получше изучить столичную жизнь — дамы, стремящиеся во что бы то ни стало выйти замуж, прибегали ко всевозможным уловкам, чтобы достичь своей цели, и сбор информации о выгодных партиях и потенциальных соперницах был в порядке вещей. Но Шарлотта вдруг поняла, что ей нет нужды оправдываться или объясняться перед мистером Неттли.

И действительно, он не удивился ее просьбе и не высказал ни малейшего любопытства, лишь опять потер руки и воскликнул с энтузиазмом:

— Ну конечно! Устраивайтесь поудобнее, я сейчас принесу чай.

— Мистер Неттли, а у вас нет, случайно, в продаже какой-нибудь записной книжки? — спросила Шарлотта прежде, чем он успел уйти. Ее собственная в данном случае не годилась.

— Хм… Есть одна, которая может вам подойти, но она обойдется в крону. Одну минуту.

Мистер Неттли скрылся за ближайшим стеллажом, а когда вернулся, то в руках у него был похожий на книгу блокнот в мягкой кожаной обложке.

— Вот, — раскрыв блокнот, он протянул его Шарлотте. — Для того, чтобы стать его владелицей, недостаточно просто купить его, надо еще написать свое имя. Вот здесь. Но сначала купить.

Шарлотта передала ему крону, и мистер Неттли, быстро спрятав деньги, подал ей взамен взятое со стола перо, обмакнув его в чернила. Шарлотта старательно вывела на первой странице «Шарлотта Энн Эдвардс», и не успела она закончить хвостик «с», как ее имя исчезло, и желтоватая страница вновь оказалась чистой. Этого Шарлотта не ожидала, но нельзя было сказать, что она сильно удивилась. Мистер Неттли смотрел на нее взглядом, который Шарлотта не видела давным-давно — так смотрела на нее в детстве Мегги, задумавшая какую-то каверзу вроде собственноручно пойманной пчелы в розетке любимого меда сестры, поданного на завтрак. Пожалуй, стоило бы удивиться, ахнуть, на худой конец, начать восторженно расспрашивать мистер Неттли о том, что это за магия, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, но Шарлотта ничего из этого не сделала. У нее тоже были свои маленькие слабости, которым ей редко удавалось потакать, и потому у нее не хватило сил отказаться от выпавшего ей шанса.

— Revela[1], — произнесла она, коснувшись книжки, и написанные ей слова снова проступили на странице.

Шарлотта до последнего не была уверена, что у нее получится, и не удержалась от победной улыбки. Она не знала, какой реакции ожидать от мистера Неттли, но уж точно не легкое удивление, смешанное с восхищением.

— Стар, совсем стар мистер Неттли, — сокрушенно покачал он головой. — Ни зрения не стало, ни нюха: не понял, что очаровательная мисс — сестра ковена. Ну куда это годится?

— Не стоит волноваться, мистер Неттли, — ободрила его Шарлотта. — С вашим нюхом и зрением все в порядке. Я не ведьма.

Это была не та тема, которую стоило обсуждать с незнакомцами, но Шарлотту не покидало чувство, что мистеру Неттли можно доверять.

— О! О-о-о… — протянул мистер Неттли и удивления и восхищения в его взгляде только прибавилось.

— Я не служу, — поспешила разочаровать его Шарлотта.

— Конечно, конечно. Но это совершенно неважно, — отмахнулся мистер Неттли. — Важно вот это. — И он постучал пальцем по книжке. — Ну-с, не буду вам мешать. Эти шкафы в вашем распоряжении, если вам понадобятся более старые выпуски, скажите, и я принесу. Пойду заварю чай.

И он ушел так быстро, словно просочился прямо через стеллажи. Шарлотта покачала головой, взяла с полки стопку газет и села за стол. Порой она жалела, что не была ведьмой. Даже дочерей джентльменов, родившихся ведьмами, учили иногда магии. Не всерьез, конечно, но хотя бы немного, в основном полезным в быту заклинаниям. Способности ведьмы были чем-то вроде очень плохого зрения, требующего очков, для девушки на выданье: неприятно, вслух не обсуждалось, но ничего постыдного или шокирующего в этом не было. А вот Инквизиция была совсем другим делом, и сама идея того, что благовоспитанная леди могла стать инквизитором, была такой же скандальной и неприличной, как, скажем, слухи о том, что она скомпрометирована.

Вздохнув, Шарлотта положила перед собой номер «Таймс» трехмесячной давности и углубилась в чтение. Она уже давно научилась не сожалеть о том, что было невозможно.

* * *

В пансион миссис Грей и мисс Берри Шарлотта вернулась уже поздно по меркам Делфорда, хотя не так уж и поздно по меркам Лондона — спектакль в Ковент-Гардене еще даже не закончился. Впрочем, в глазах хозяек все равно было неодобрение, если не сказать осуждение: незамужней даме гулять по Лондону в одиночку считалось неприличным, и если бы не книги, уже доставленные в пансион и свидетельствовавшие о том, что Шарлотта действительно ходила по магазинам, о ней можно было бы подумать самое худшее.

Низенькая круглая миссис Грей все сокрушенно качала головой, словно не представляя, как Шарлотта могла быть так беспечна, а высокая худая мисс Берри морщила длинный нос и поджимала тонкие губы. Они тут же предложили Мэри-Энн в качестве компаньонки, разумеется, при условии, что Шарлотта компенсирует им время, проведенное служанкой вне дома («У нее столько работы, что мы даже не знаем, как сможем обойтись без нее даже пару часов»). Шарлотта пообещала, что непременно об этом подумает.

Утром Шарлотта проснулась по обыкновению рано и, воспользовавшись тем, что до завтрака было еще далеко, устроилась за бюро, чтобы почитать свои вчерашние записи.

Итак, в конце июля, в самый разгар сезона, в полную луну была убита некая Поппи Брайт, белошвейка, поздно возвращавшаяся домой. Автор статьи возмущался тем, что Королевская инквизиция из рук вон плохо выполняет свою работу, из-за чего оборотни совсем распоясались и позволяют себе убивать невинных девушек, не в силах противиться своей природе. Раз оборотней не в состоянии контролировать ни они сами, ни Инквизиция, то не пора ли поручить эту миссию кому-нибудь еще, кто лучше справится с этой задачей, пафосно спрашивал автор. За последние два года в Лондоне это был первый случай нападения оборотня на человека со смертельным исходом, продолжил автор, что свидетельствует лишь о том, что оборотни потеряли всяческий страх и уважение перед инквизицией. Стоит ли Лондону ждать новых нападений оборотней? Не выльется ли это в массовые беспорядки? Не пора ли привлечь к этому армию?

В общем, если автор старался нагнать страха на жителей Лондона, то ему это наверняка удалось. Особенно учитывая, что оборотней традиционно считали агрессивным, недалекими и опасными.

Это мнение лишь подтвердилось, когда в следующее полнолуние почти месяц спустя все тем же оборотнем были убиты сразу две женщины: актриса Молли Марш, а через день после нее — ведьма Салли Джонсон. Во всяком случае, Инквизиция считала, что был один и тот же оборотень. Лондонская община оборотней утверждала, что Дикий, как прозвали убийцу в народе, — не из их числа. Общественности было все равно, кем был Дикий, люди требовали его скорейшей поимки и казни. Помимо страха перед убийцей, этому немало способствовало то, что казнь оборотней, по традиции, отличалась от казни обычных преступников: голову им отрубали топором, специально сделанным давным-давно из сплава железа и серебра, после чего четвертовали, и части тела вешали у разных въездов в город, в назидание. Лондонская публика всегда была охоча до таких зрелищ, вот только за последние несколько лет в городе не казнили ни одного оборотня. Кроме того, зубы, пальцы и кровь казненного оборотня считались отличными амулетами от сглаза и кражи и в настоящий момент были в явном дефиците.

Как бы то ни было, несмотря на возмущение общественности и старания Инквизиции, Дикого никак не могли поймать. В связи с этим Инквизитор Вестминстера, который был уже в очень преклонном возрасте, ушел в отставку, а новый пообещал сделать все, что только возможно, чтобы поймать Дикого и предать его правосудию. Обещания эти были пока не выполнены, потому что в следующее полнолуние двадцать пятого сентября была убита Мэри Смит, еще одна белошвейка, ночью возвращавшаяся домой с работы.

Шарлотте мало что было известно, об актрисах, но она слышала, что многие из них являлись любовницами знатных господ и вообще были неразборчивы в связях. Если так, то это могло стать причиной, по которой Молли Марш находилась на улице в столь поздний час. Шарлотта знала о таких женщинах не только из книг, но и от тети Эванжелины. Та хоть и поджимала недовольно губы при виде чересчур откровенных декольте некоторых дам высшего света, но не испытывала никакого неудобства, рассказывая племяннице об актрисах-содержанках, дамах полусвета или о том, как выгнанная ее подругой служанка-распутница подалась в проститутки и работает теперь по ночам на улице. 

Впрочем, даже если Шарлотта ошибалась, спектакли в Лондоне обычно заканчивались поздно, и актеры уходили из театра позже зрителей, — Молли Марш могла быть одной из них. В общем, по какой бы причине мисс Марш ни оказалась одна-одинешенька на улице в три часа ночи, она была легкой добычей для оборотня. Что удивило Шарлотту, так это то, что оборотень убил в ту ночь еще и ведьму, причем в ее же собственной лавке.

Инквизитором Шарлотта не была, однако она прочитала достаточно отцовских книг, чтобы знать, что большинство Существ, как называли оборотней, вампиров и прочих нелюдей, сразу же чуяли перед собой ведьму. Инквизиторам требовалось для этого заклинание, Существа же полагались на свои чувства, которые никогда не подводили. И все знали, что причинить вред ведьме — себе дороже. Практикующие ведьмы обычно вступали в тот или иной ковен и в обмен на регулярные взносы могли рассчитывать на поддержку и защиту своих «сестер» в любой ситуации. Нападать даже на не практикующих ведьм было опасно, ведь ведьмовство было не профессией, а врожденным свойством. Разумеется, ведьмы учили заклятья и рецепты зелий, без этого денег не заработаешь, но и чистой магией, данной им от природы, они могли дать отпор обидчику. А уж ведьма, знавшая различные заклятья, была опасна вдвойне. Салли Джонсон могла не быть сестрой ковена, могла даже быть плохо обученной ведьмой, но все равно могла справиться с оборотнем, и тот об этом знал. Но она не справилась, а оборотень — напал. Теперь, если она все же была одной из сестер, ее ковен должен был разыскивать Дикого наравне с Инквизицией, — ведьмы не бросали своих. И, хоть это и было запрещено законом, они мстили не только тому оборотню, кто обидел их сестру, но и всему клану. Серый клуб — объединение оборотней Лондона, — уже заявил, что убийцей был либо приезжий оборотень, либо кто-то из незаконно новообращенных, но точно не один из них. В принципе, скорее всего так оно и было, вот только убитым девушкам и их родным от этого не легче.

Тут Шарлотта снова вспомнила о том, что ей как-то придется сообщать об участи Мэри миссис Криспин и упала духом. Подробности того, что случилось, она выяснила, но вот что будет с телом Мэри?.. Пожалуй, придется узнавать об этом в Инквизиции. Шарлотта, к своему стыду, ощутила вдруг острый приступ раздражения. Сколько неудобств ей приходится терпеть из-за миссис Криспин! Но делать было нечего, и, закрыв блокнот, Шарлотта начала одеваться. 

* * *

Позавтракав тостами и копченой селедкой — и вежливо, хоть это и непросто ей далось, ответив на расспросы миссис Грей и мисс Берри, — Шарлотта отправилась во Второе лондонское управление Инквизиции. Отказаться от услуг все того же извозчика Доббса, знакомого хозяек пансионата, Шарлотта не могла, для этого у нее не было причин, однако она не хотела, чтобы они узнали, куда она едет, поэтому ей пришлось выйти у ателье, где она обычно шила платья. Когда коляска Доббса скрылась из вида, Шарлотта прошла чуть вперед и остановила бричку, снова чувствуя прилив раздражения, если не сказать злости. Она вынуждена тратить столько времени, сил и денег из-за совершенно посторонних ей людей, и ради чего? Да и тетушка Эванжелина тоже хороша! Отчасти это из-за нее Шарлотта оказалась в таком неудобном положении.

Так, мысленно ворча на всех и вся, Шарлотта не заметила, как бричка остановилась перед приземистым каменным зданием. Сама Шарлотта понятия не имела, где располагалось Второе управление, и лишь надеялась, что извозчик привез ее туда, куда надо. 

Инквизиция делила Лондон на четыре округа, в каждом из которых было свое Управление. Принцип подобного деления, на взгляд Шарлотты, не поддавался никакому логическому объяснению, поскольку в один округ могли входить районы, находящиеся на противоположных концах города. Как она узнала из газет, расследованием совершенных Диким убийств в Ист-Энде занималось Второе управление, располагавшееся в районе Блумсбери.

Выйдя из брички, Шарлотта решительно направилась в сторону входа, стараясь не думать о том, что она даже отдаленно не представляла, как ей разговаривать с Инквизицией. Ведь, по сути, она не имела никакого отношения к Мэри Смит, станут ли ее вообще слушать? Однако Шарлотта не зря столько лет занималась делами поместья — это научило ее если не быть всегда твердой и уверенной в себе, то, по крайней мере, казаться таковой. На женщину, взявшуюся за типично мужское дело, всегда смотрели свысока, а уж если она покажет свою слабость, то все, никогда не добьется своего, даже будь она тысячу раз права.

Внутри Второе управление открывалось просторным и почти пустым холлом. Шарлотта никогда не задумывалась, как должно выглядеть управление Инквизиции, но уж точно не ожидала, что оно будет скорее похоже на дом, который переехавшие хозяева никак не могут сдать. Вдоль стен стояло несколько изящных столиков с вазами, в которых ничего не было, несколько стульев и банкетка. У стены напротив двери была широкая лестница, которая вела на второй этаж, а сбоку от нее стоял стол, откровенно неуместный на этом месте. За столом сидел щуплый мужчина средних лет с унылым, но довольно приятным лицом. При виде Шарлотты он вскочил на ноги, одернул фрак и сказал сурово:

— Добрый день. Чем я могу помочь?

Недоброжелательности в его тоне не было, лишь настороженность.

— Мне нужно переговорить с тем, кто расследует дело Дик… убийство Мэри Смит, — сказала Шарлотта.

Настороженности в глазах мужчины прибавилось.

— Боюсь, я вынужден спросить, кто вы и чего именно хотите? Официальные заявления уже были сделаны, больше никаких комментариев газетам не будет. Инквизиция благодарна за любую информацию, которая может помочь изобличить преступника, однако за лжесвидетельство полагается строгое наказание.

Шарлотта немного смутилась из-за того, что ее приняли непонятно за кого, и поэтому, выпрямилась еще больше и сказала холодно:

— Меня зовут Шарлотта Эдвардс, и я знала Мэри Смит. — Да, пусть только по рассказам миссис Криспин, но ведь знала же. — Вчера я приехала в Лондон, чтобы навестить Мэри и передать ей привет от тетушки, и представьте себе мой ужас, когда я обнаружила, что бедная девушка убита! Растерзана оборотнем, и никто не сообщил об этом ее близким!

На самом деле, мысль об этом пришла в голову Шарлотте за секунду до того, как она ее озвучила, но правдой от этого она быть не перестала: действительно, почему никто не написал миссис Криспин о смерти Мэри? 

— О-о-о… — мягко протянул мужчина, и теперь в его глазах появилось сочувствие. Настороженность, впрочем, никуда не делась. — Примите мои соболезнования, мисс Эдвардс. Если вы подождете пару минут, я выясню, чем мы можем вам помочь.

Кивнув ей, так и не представившийся мужчина повернулся и скрылся за неприметной дверью за лестницей. В его отсутствие Шарлотта, которой было не по себе в мрачноватом холле, решила поближе рассмотреть чудесную дубовую лестницу, однако не смогла подойти к ней. Стоило ей попытаться приблизиться к лестнице, как на ее пути словно выросла невидимая упругая стена. Шарлотта вытянула руку и осторожно провела пальцами по призрачной преграде. Интересно, revela, открывавшее то, что было скрыто, здесь поможет? И удастся ли убрать стену с помощью aboleo — заклятья инквизиторов, снимающего все прочие чары? Искушение проверить было сильно, но Шарлотта победила его, пусть и с трудом. В том, что Инквизиция не желала пускать посетителей дальше стола в холле, не было ничего удивительно, напротив, это было вполне понятно и разумно. А потому не стоило привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, тем более пытаясь лишить защитных чар управление Инквизиции, — последствия могли быть весьма неприятными.

Шарлотта вернулась к столу и сделала вид, будто ни на шаг оттуда не отходила. Через несколько минут к ней вновь присоединился все тот же безымянный мужчина.

— Вас примут, — сказал он таким тоном, словно его это удивило. — Будьте добры, возьмите вот это и держите при себе до окончания вашего визита.

С этими словами он протянул Шарлотте… гальку. Обычную речную гальку, серую и гладкую.

— Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, — попросил мужчина и направился к лестнице.

Когда Шарлотта спокойно шагнула на первую ступеньку, не ощутив никакой преграды, она поняла, что на гальку были наложены чары, позволяющие гостям свободно передвигаться по Управлению. Впрочем, насчет «свободно» Шарлотта была не совсем уверена: едва ли посетителям было дозволено заходить абсолютно во все помещения.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, они прошли по безлюдному коридору, выглядевшему таким же неуютным и пустым, как и холл, и остановились перед непримечательной дверью. Сопровождающий Шарлотты постучался и открыл дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Прошу, мисс Эдвардс, — сказал он.

Шарлотта вошла внутрь и вздрогнула, услышав, как за ее спиной закрылась дверь. У нее не было причин нервничать, в конце концов, она же не была преступницей. Тем не менее Шарлотте стало не по себе.

— Мисс Эдвардс, я полагаю? Старший инквизитор Харгрейвз к вашим услугам. 

Комната, в которой очутилась Шарлотта, была совсем небольшой и довольно темной. Напротив двери стоял стол, из-за которого и встал поприветствовавший ее мужчина. Старший инквизитор Харгрейвз был высоким кудрявым блондином с ямочками на щеках. Ему было не больше тридцати пяти, одет он был скромно, но опрятно и со вкусом, а щегольски повязанный шейный платок выдавал в нем человека, следящего за модой и не чурающегося новых тенденций.

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь.

Обойдя стол, Харгрейвз выдвинул для Шарлотты стул, а когда она села, вернулся на свое место.

— Вилкинс передал, что вы знали Мэри Смит. 

— Именно. Вчера я приехала в Лондон, чтобы передать ей посылку от тетушки, моей давней знакомой миссис Криспин, и выяснила, что Мэри уже несколько недель как мертва! Однако никто не сообщил об этом ее близким. Миссис Криспин вся извелась от беспокойства за Мэри, которая давно не давала о себе знать, и это при том, что они регулярно переписывались. Я… я не знаю, что писать миссис Криспин, как рассказать ей о том, что случилось с бедняжкой Мэри. 

— Примите мои соболезнования, мисс Эдвардс. Безусловно, подобная новость стала для вас потрясением, — с искренним сочувствием в голубых глазах произнес Харгрейвз. — Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось пройти через такое. Вы были хорошими подругами, я полагаю? Терять друзей всегда непростое испытание, а при таких чудовищных обстоятельствах оно вдвойне тяжелей. 

— Я бы назвала нашу дружбу особенно тесной, но, как я уже сказала, я хорошо знаю тетушку Мэри. Миссис Криспин будет вне себя от горя. Для нее это станет огромным потрясением, ведь она всегда заботилась о Мэри. Мэри была еще очень молодой, но хорошей, честной и работящей девушкой. Ужасно, что она приняла такую чудовищную смерть. По правде говоря, я до сих пор не знаю деталей произошедшего с ней, и потому не представляю, что мне сообщить миссис Криспин. Ее почему-то не известили о судьбе Мэри.

— Увы, это так. В свое оправдание могу лишь сказать, что мы не знали, как найти родных мисс Смит. Единственные, у кого мы могли спросит об этом — девушки-швеи, с которыми мисс Смит делила комнату, и все они хором заявили, что ничего не знают. В личных вещах мисс Смит не было обнаружено никаких писем, и потому мы мы не могли никого проинформировать о постигшей ее участи.

В дверь постучали, и зашедший в кабинет молодой человек поставил на стол поднос с чайником и чашками.

— Мистер Линли, будьте добры, принесите форму девятнадцать и все, что к ней прилагается, по делу сто восемьдесят шесть, — обратился к нему Харгрейвз.

Мистер Линли ушел, а Харгрейвз, разливая чай по чашкам, продолжил:

— Однако вы, мисс Эдвардс, пришли сюда как нельзя вовремя. Дело в том, что Серый клуб решил взять на себя все расходы на похороны жертв Дикого. Мэри Смит должны были похоронить через пару дней, но, думаю. мне не составит труда убедить Серый клуб доставить ее тело в родной город и предать ее земле там. Вам лишь надо указать, куда именно везти тело, и составить письмо родственнице мисс Смит. Я сегодня же отправлю его с нарочным, чтобы бедная женщина могла свыкнуться с таким известием до прибытия гроба.

Шарлотта нахмурилась: деловитость и напор Харгрейвза немного выбили ее из колеи. Она казалась самой себе глупой и суетливой провинциалкой, коей, в сущности и была. Самым верным сейчас было бы поблагодарить Харгрейвза и уйти, но Шарлотта поймала себя на мысли о том, что теперь ей было по-настоящему любопытно, что случилось с Мэри Смит. Точнее, не что случилось, это она и так знала, а почему ее убийца все еще не пойман.

— Простите мне мое невежество, мистер Харгрейвз, — сказала она, — но, признаться, в провинции мы всегда верили в то, что Инквизиция с достойной восхищения легкостью ловит и наказывает нарушивших закон Существ. Боюсь, миссис Криспин и остальные будут удивлены тем, что убийца Мэри еще на свободе.

К счастью, Харгрейвз не обиделся на ее слова, он лишь печально усмехнулся и ответил:

— Мне лестно столь высокое мнение о нашей работе, и, уверяю вас, он вовсе небезосновательно, однако, к моему великому сожалению, Инквизиция не всемогуща. А оборотни, что бы о них ни думали, по-звериному хитры и изворотливы, и умеют искусно прятаться. Мы сами обеспокоены и огорчены тем, что не смогли до сих пор поймать оборотня-убийцу, и все упреки в наш адрес совершенно справедливы, но, клянусь, Инквизиция делает все возможное, чтобы поймать убийцу, и нам это обязательно удастся. Мисс Смит и другие жертвы не останутся неотмщенными.

Он говорил с абсолютной уверенностью, и Шарлотта не видела причин ему не верить. В эту минуту в кабинет вернулся мистер Линли и положил на стол лист бумаги и небольшой сверток.

— Мисс Эдвардс, знайте, что мне крайне неловко просить вас об одном одолжении и вы, безусловно, вправе отказаться, не чувствуя неловкости, — сказал Харгрейвз, сцепив перед собой руки, — однако я счел вас сегодняшний приход удачным знамением, и потому осмеливаюсь просить. Дело в том, что мы обязаны отдавать те вещи, что были на жертвах, их родственникам… по крайней мере, те, что уцелели. Я не могу передать их ни с нарочным, который доставит тетушке мисс Смит ваше письмо — это было бы чересчур жестоко по отношению к бедной женщине, — ни с Серым клубом. Откровенно говоря, я и вам не должен их отдавать, но я полагаю, что будет лучше, если миссис Криспин получит их из рук человека, который хорошо с ней знаком и сможет утешить ее в горе.

— Разумеется, я это сделаю, — сказала Шарлотта, мысленно скрипнув зубами — вот только этого ей не хватало!

Но она просто не могла отказать мистеру Харгрейвзу. Как ни смешно, но ей хотелось выглядеть в его глазах лучше, чем она была на самом деле, не такой черствой и эгоистичной.

— Премного вам признателен, мисс Эдвардс, — с нескрываемым облегчением сказал Харгрейзв и протянул ей принесенные бумагу и сверток. — Это список всего, что было при мисс Смит, когда ее…

— Я поняла, — поспешно вставила Шарлотта.

Харгрейвз кивнул и продолжил:

— Боюсь, из этого осталось очень немного того, что можно передать миссис Криспин, эти предметы отмечены галочками, и, надеюсь, ей будет приятно иметь память о племяннице.

— Конечно.

Шарлотта попрощалась с Харгрейвзом, который лично проводил ее до двери, и отправилась обратно в пансион. У нее было такое чувство, будто бы она о чем-то забыла, о чем-то важном, но она никак не могла вспомнить, о чем именно.

 

 

 

 

[1] От латинского revelo – открывать(ся), искаж. повелительное наклонение.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Как это часто бывало, как только Шарлотта приступила, наконец, к неприятному делу, которое долго откладывала, она закончила его очень быстро. Письмо для миссис Криспин получилось сочувствующим, не слишком длинным, но подробным, хотя все самые неприятные детали Шарлотта опустила. Отдав письмо прибывшему нарочному Инквизиции, Шарлотта написала также своей кухарке Бетси, прося ту всячески помочь миссис Криспин с поминками. Шарлотта не сомневалась, что дамы из Делфордского общества милосердия сочтут своим долгом поддержать миссис Криспин, но она знала, что миссис Лонг, глава общества, полагала, что стоимость поминок и их, так сказать, уровень, должны соответствовать положению усопшего. Устраивать пышные поминки по мисс Смит, на взгляд миссис Лонг, будет просто неприличным, а у миссис Криспин не хватит сил ей возразить, хотя она наверняка захочет достойно проститься с воспитанницей.

Отправив это письмо с нарочным уже за свои средства, Шарлотта облегченно вздохнула: наконец-то эта история была позади, и теперь она могла наслаждаться своим пребыванием в Лондоне. Первым делом она направилась на Оксфорд-стрит, где провела немало времени, восхищаясь изящными вещицами, одновременно раздражаясь на толпы щебечущих барышень и степенных матрон вокруг и чувствуя себя неотесанной провинциалкой. Ее собственного дохода в сто пятьдесят фунтов в год, которые она расходовала более чем экономно, было достаточно, чтобы жить относительно безбедно и не бояться будущего, но столько денег, сколько тратили на ее глазах другие покупательницы, у нее не было и никогда не будет. Шарлотта пыталась убедить себя, что зависть — дурное чувство, и что ей все равно некуда было бы надеть так понравившийся ей браслет с изумрудами, но удавалось плохо. Забавно, но когда она бывала здесь с тетушкой Эванжелиной, она не испытывала ничего подобного.

И все же без покупок она не ушла: Шарлотте удалось купить несколько отличных отрезов ткани на шторы, парадный сервиз, сервиз для слуг, очаровательное зеркало на ручке, изящную подставку для зонтов, ноты, пару шляпок, шаль, ленты в волосы и новые ботинки. Довольная собой и ужасно уставшая, Шарлотта выпила чаю в битком набитом дамами кафе, с досадой думая об условностях общества, которые не допускали женщин без сопровождения в респектабельные таверны, пабы и рестораны, где можно было поесть чего-нибудь посущественнее сконов и яблочного пирога.

Часы показывали начало шестого, и Шарлотта решила, что сейчас самое время навестить Лиззи Кэвендиш, свою школьную подругу.

С четырнадцати до шестнадцати лет Шарлотта проучилась в школе-пансионе для девочек, основанной благочестивой миссис Честенхоуп, куда отправил ее отец, сдавшись перед напором тетушки Эванжелины, убежденной в том, что приличные манеры и необходимое девушке образование можно получить лишь в приличной школе в компании других барышень. Особой приязни к школе Шарлотта не испытывала, но и назвать это время худшим в своей жизни она не могла. Ее пребывание там во многом скрашивала дружба с Лиззи и еще одной ученицей, Фанни Стэнвик, которая вышла замуж за шотландца сразу после школы и с тех пор жила в суровом северном краю с мужем и шестью детьми.

В школе Лиззи была веселой, беззаботной и кокетливой девушкой, однако с годами, на взгляд Шарлотты, ее характер изменился в худшую сторону. Главным жизненным устремлением Лиззи всегда был брак с мужчиной с доходом не меньше семи тысяч в год, желательно аристократом, и, будучи очень хорошенькой, она не сомневалась, что ей это удастся. Увы, ни один подходящий кавалер, а их у нее имелось в достатке, так и не сделал ей предложения, и, подобно Шарлотте, Лиззи оставалась старой девой и оттого была намного более желчной, раздраженной и недоброй, чем в юности, хоть она и пыталась это скрыть. Эти ее качества лишь подогревались завистью к младшей сестре, которая вышла замуж за богатого лорда Сент-Винсента и обосновалась на Гросвенор-стрит. Впрочем, зависть не мешала Лиззи часто гостить у сестры, где определенно было веселее, чем в поместье их родителей в Девоншире, и имелось больше шансов найти мужа.

— Дорогая Лотта, как хорошо, что ты приехала! Ты не представляешь, что произошло вчера на балу у Смоллвудов! Лидия Киттридж едва не скомпрометировала себя. Вот был бы скандал! Я всегда говорила…

Не успела Шарлотта сесть, как Лиззи обрушила на нее нескончаемый поток сплетен о представителях высшего света.

— А послезавтра мы приглашены на бал к леди Джорджиане, дочери графа Стрэнджвика, ты ее знаешь? Знаешь, я помню, что представляла тебя ей в прошлом году. Это будет потрясающий бал, — с блестящими от предвкушения глазами, сказала Лиззи. — Говорят, столько живых экзотических цветов, сколько там будет, еще ни у кого не было, даже в сезон. Решено, ты идешь с нами! Леди Эванжелина очень дурно поступила, бросив тебя одну и лишив развлечений, но не можешь же ты остаться совсем без балов! Правда, я отлично придумала, Алисия?

Алисия, леди Сент-Винсент и сестра Лиззи, безмятежно улыбнулась и кивнула. Она была не так красива, как Лиззи, но гораздо более спокойна, если не сказать совершенно невозмутима, и Шарлотта подозревала, что именно поэтому лорд Сент-Винсент, который был старше жены на пятнадцать лет, ее и выбрал.

— Я познакомлю тебя с мистером Элдингером, непременно познакомлю. Он, конечно, не слишком знатен, прямо скажем, его отец поднялся благодаря торговле, но три тысячи годовых вполне искупают этот недостаток. К тому же он уже не молод и у него нет наследников, — прагматично добавила Лиззи.

Шарлотта уже привыкла к подобным высказываниям, и потому лишь кивнула. Она не жаждала подобного брака, но объяснять это Лиззи было бесполезно. Тетушка Эванжелина мыслила примерно так же, как и Лиззи, разве что считала, что мужем Шарлотты должен стал кто-нибудь богаче мистера Элдингера. К счастью, она не стремилась активно найти ей мужа, что Шарлотта объясняла тем, что в глубине души тетушка Эванжелина прекрасно понимала. что те, кого она считала достойным женихами, никогда не обратят внимания на небогатую наследницу, да к тому же старую деву. Ста пятидесяти фунтов в год хватило бы для более-менее сносного существования, даже если бы Шарлотта осталась совсем одна и вынуждена была покинуть Торнхолл, но их было недостаточно для выгодной партии. Деньги тянутся к деньгам — это было главным принципом жизни английского и высшего общества, и среднего класса.

Идти на бал к леди Джорджиане Шарлотте не очень хотелось, но, другой стороны, она питала некоторую склонность к пышным приемам. Балы в Делфорде и окрестностях, весьма нечастые, можно было охарактеризовать лишь одним-единственным словом: “провинциальные”. Само по себе это было не так уж и плохо, и у Шарлотты всегда находился и кавалер по танцам, и дружеская компания, но балы эти не шли ни в какое сравнение с великолепными лондонскими приемами знати, пусть на них она почти никогда не танцевала. Однако Шарлотте было достаточно любоваться нарядно украшенными залами, великолепными нарядами и украшениями других женщин и слушать веселую музыку, чтобы получать удовольствие от этих балов. Жизнь в Торнхолле была тихой и спокойной, но порой — невыносимо скучной, далекой от светского лоска и роскоши.

Таким образом Шарлотта сговорилась с Лиззи, что придет послезавтра вечером к ней и Алисии, и они все вместе отправятся на бал. В пансионат Шарлотта возвращалась, мечтая о плотном ужине.

* * *

Перед ужином Шарлотта решила разобрать доставленные из магазинов покупки, которые заняли все свободное время в комнате. А она-то еще гадала, почему мисс Берри так неодобрительно посмотрела на нее, когда встретила ее в холле. Перекладывая на стол сверток с шалью, она задела рукой другой сверток небольшой, из плотной бумаги. Шарлотта долго вспоминала, что же это могло быть, а когда поняла — невольно отшатнулась. Хорошее настроение мгновенно пропало, а к горлу подступила легкая тошнота. Вещи покойной Мэри Смит были словно немой укор: их владелица была мертва, а Шарлотта — жива и наслаждалась покупками и пирожными, их владелицу жестоко убили, а Шарлотте не было до этого никакого дела.

— Что я могу? — прошептала Шарлотта. — Инквизиция найдет убийцу.

Сверток, конечно же, не ответил.

— Что я могу? — повторила Шарлотта. — Я никто, я ничего не умею. Я ведь не инквизитор.

С тяжелым сердцем Шарлотта убрала сверток и список, который ей дали в Инквизиции, в сундук: сегодня у нее совершенно не было сил ими заниматься.

* * *

На следующий день Шарлотта съездила к модистке и заказала несколько платьев, а затем, как и обещала, отобедала с мистером Ингбли и его семьей. Миссис Инглби оказалась миниатюрной темноволосой женщиной средних лет, рассудительной и практичной. Она расспросила Шарлотту о том, как устроено хозяйство в Торнхолле, и каков местный викарий, о том сколько магазинов в Делфорде и хороши ли они, о том, планируется ли выход в свет ее сестры Мегги и как учится ее брат Генри.

— Сама-то я, признаться, родилась и выросла в Лондоне, но с удовольствием пожила в сельской местности, и мне покойнее было бы, и деткам хорошо, да только мистер Инглби дело свое ни жизнь не оставит, а без него-то мне никакие леса да холмы милы не будут.

— Верно, у нас гораздо спокойнее, чем в Лондоне, — подтвердила Шарлотта, — особенно учитывая недавние… происшествия.

Говорить открыто о таких вульгарных вещах, как убийство, считалось неприличным, особенно дамам. 

— Да, мисс Эдвардс, у нас в Лондоне чего только не случается, — отозвалась миссис Инглби. — Сейчас-то не то, что раньше, средь бела дня ограбить могут, вот до чего дошло. Воистину, беззаконный и безбожный город, того и гляди станет вторым Содомом, помяните мое слово.

Миссис Инглби оказалась еще и религиозной, и Шарлотта поняла, что лучше не упоминать, что она сама далека от церкви.

— Ну-ну, дорогая, незачем пугать мисс Эдвард, — с добродушным смешком сказал мистер Инглби жене. — Этак она решит, что в Лондоне одни негодяи живут, кроме нас, само собой. — Подмигнув Шарлотте, он гулко рассмеялся и продолжил: — Не беспокойтесь, мисс Эдвардс, у страха глаза велики. Всякое может случиться, это несомненно, да только в Риджентс-парке или в Белгравии оно маловероятно. А если соблюдать разумную осторожность, так и вовсе не о чем волноваться. По-настоящему опасно лишь там, куда вы, мисс Эдвардс, по счастию, никогда не попадете.

Шарлотта вспомнила район Ист-Энда, где она искала Мэри Смит, и по спине у нее пробежал холодок. Она знала, что это нехороший район, но лишь умозрительно, потому что она никогда еще не сталкивалась с настоящей опасностью и плохо представляла, какие формы она может принять. Сейчас ее вдруг охватил страх от осознания того, что могло с ней случиться, и это было совершенно бессмысленно и иррационально, потому что она сидела в теплой гостиной, где ей ничего не угрожало. С трудом подавив дрожь, Шарлотта сказала:

— Да, конечно, но я скорее имела в виду оборотня, который убил нескольких девушек.

— Ох, ужасное, ужасное дело, — со скорбным видом покачал головой мистер Инглби.

— И не говорите, мистер Инглби, и не говорите, — поджала губы миссис Инглби. — Инквизиции будто бы все равно, что у них под носом разгуливает оборотень-преступник! Так недолго и вовсе забыть про законы. 

— По правде говоря, я была удивлена, узнав, что этого оборотня еще не поймали, — призналась Шарлотта. — Насколько я могла понять, горожане очень напуганы, и любой может стать жертвой.

— Упаси господи, — перекрестилась миссис Инглби. — Как бы вам не накликать беду, мисс Эдвардс.

— Наверное, после Делфорда Лондон и впрямь представляется вам рассадником преступности и порока, мисс Эдвардс, — сочувственно сказал мистер Инглби, — но, уверяю вас, все не так ужасно, как может показаться. Дикий оборотень — это, безусловно, страшно, тут и спору нет, и не только оборотни у нас беззаконие творят, другие Существа тоже, бывает, закон нарушают, да только все они обитают в районах, куда приличные люди и не заглядывает. Подобное тянется к подобному, закон природы. У Инквизиции хватает недостатков, и, подозреваю, ваш покойный батюшка, мисс Эдвардс, рассердился бы на меня за подобные слова, ведь он сам был инквизитором, но обычных людей они исправно ограждают от таких преступлений. Иной раз, бывает, промашка выйдет, но на моей памяти такое редко случалось. А сейчас вопрос в том, что оборотни чаще других закон преступают, и никакого раскаянья не испытывают, словно звери, коими они, по сути и являются, а жить им дозволяется среди людей, вот и возникают серьезные опасения, что рано или поздно их беззаконие перейдет всяческие границы, особенно при таком попустительстве Инквизиции, как в этом случае.

Шарлотте понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, что имел в виду мистер Инглби.

— Но… позвольте, ведь были убиты невинные женщины, неужели общество больше заботит не то, как найти преступника, а то, как бы преподать оборотням урок, устрашить их, чтобы они не совершали преступлений за пределами Ист-Энда?

Мистер и миссис Инглбли переглянулись, и последняя сказала, помявшись:

— Право слово, мисс Эдвардс, неловко даже говорить с вами о таком, но подумайте вот о чем: разве же приличные честные девушки окажутся одни на улице поздно ночью?

— Нет, но… неужели из-за этого их нельзя жалеть?

— Всякую божью тварь, что вреда не причиняет, жалко, — ответила миссис Инглби, — но за всякий грех так или иначе приходится расплачиваться. Ежели волк охотится в лесу на зайцев, это его натура, что ж его за такое винить? 

— Хотя поголовье волков должно контролировать человеку, ради всеобщего блага, — вставил мистер Инглбли.

— Именно, — кивнула миссис Ингбли. — А ежели волк залезет в курятник, тут уже надо принимать решительные меры.

Шарлотта хотела было с горячностью возразить, что кем бы ни были несчастные убитые, они не заслуживали такого конца, и вины их в собственной гибели не было, но не смогла, потому что ее захлестнула волна горячего стыда. Разве не она сама допускала еще вчера такие же мысли? Она была неправа, сто раз неправа, сейчас она это понимала, но стыд мешал ей защищать эту точку зрения, и потому она пробормотала что-то невнятное и поспешила сменить тему. Остаток вечера прошел несколько скомкано, и по дороге в пансионат Шарлотта твердо решила, что, как только приедет, немедленно разберется с вещами Мэри, раз уж больше ничего не могла для нее сделать.

Отец Шарлотты, Джереми Эдвардс, был инквизитором лишь по выучке, да и та была неполной. У него были, само собой, способности, — инквизитором мог стать, лишь тот, у кого был к этому врожденный дар, однако он никогда не намеревался работать инквизитором. Торхнолл достался ему по воле случая, он не был прямым наследником, но его двоюродный дядя, многолетний владелец Торнхолла, умер, не успев обзавестись семьей. После этого Торнхолл, передававшийся лишь по мужской линии, перешел по старшинству кузену Джереми, но и тот вскоре скончался, не имея ни одного сына, и новым владельцем поместья стал сам Джереми. Но случилось это, когда Джереми уже заканчивал обучение, намереваясь стать адвокатом, чтобы зарабатывать себе на жизнь, поскольку отец его промотал свое состояние и умер, оставив единственного сына почти без средств к существованию.. Во время учебы в университете Джереми прошел курс инквизиции для так называемых инквизиторов-по-требованию или же запасных инквизиторов, к которым обращались, если официальные инквизиторы были недоступны.

Шарлотта достаточно хорошо знала отца, чтобы понимать, что. будь он жив, он считал бы так же, как и Инглби. Неужели Инквизиция и впрямь не торопится искать убийцу, просто потому, что до сих пор он убил бедных женщин из плохого района, до которых никому нет дела? Да нет же, как такое может быть? Оборотень ведь убил еще и ведьму, и актрису… которые, как тут же осознала Шарлотта, в глазах общества были не лучше нищих белошвеек или павших женщин. Все статьи про эти убийства, которые она прочитала, смаковали кровавые подробности и трубили об опасности оборотней, но, подумав, Шарлотта не смогла припомнить ни одного слова сожаления о том, что несколько жизней были преждевременно оборваны страшным образом.

Если бы вдруг случилось чудо, и она стала инквизитором — размышляла бы она так же, как Инглбли или же пыталась защитить от Существ и незаконной магии всех людей, независимо от их достатка и характера? А не людей? Инквизиция также должна была защищать Сущест от людей и друг от друга, но теперь у Шарлотты возникли серьезные подозрения в том, что об этом кто-то помнил.

Как только она зашла к себе в комнату, то поняла, что ее благим намерениями не суждено было претвориться в жизнь. потому что она спала на ходу. Глаза у нее слипались, голова начинала болеть, и Шарлотте хватило сил только на то, чтобы умыться и заплести на ночь косу.

Тем вечером она впервые за долгое время молилась — о том, чтобы Инквизиция побыстрее нашла Дикого.

*** * ***

Готовиться к балу Шарлотта начала с самого утра. У было имелось бальное, ни разу не надетое платье с прошлого сезона, еще остававшееся в моде, — подхваченное под грудью, сшитое из бледно-розового шелка, с драпировкой на груди и отделкой из лавандового цвета лент, с прямоугольным вырезом и прозрачными кисейными руками, выгодно подчеркивавшее ее высокую грудь. Следовало дать ему отвисеться, отгладить, если будет необходимо, и  посмотреть не появились в нем дырочки. Проверить шнурки полукорсета специально для балов, более тонкой работы чем тот, что Шарлотта носила каждый день, а также перчатки и чулки, чтобы на них не было зацепок.. Почистить нарядный теплый плащ, которому насчитывалось уже немало лет, но он был в отличном состоянии, потому что Шарлотта редко его надевала. И, конечно же, уложить волосы, что было нелегкой задачей в отсутствие Бет, которая уже много лет была камеристкой Шарлотты. Длинные, густые и волнистые каштановые волосы Шарлотты сопротивлялись любым попыткам их обуздать, упорно не желали завиваться так, как диктовала мода, и то и дело норовили выбиться из прически. К тому же, по случаю бала, их надо было бы чем-то украсить, и это лишь усложняло задачу.

В конце концов, когда она посмотрела на себя перед тем, как отправиться к Лиззи, Шарлотта решила, что выглядит настолько хорошо, насколько могла, хотя, конечно, рядом с подругой она будет казаться еще старше и некрасивее, чем есть на самом деле. Ее заурядные серые глаза, круглое лицо и темные ресницы не шли ни в какое сравнение с кукольным личиком Лиззи, ее голубыми глазами, розовым румянцем и губками бантиком. Тем не менее Шарлотта была довольна собой, и, выкинув из головы вчерашний вечер, она с легким сердцем поехала на бал.

*** * ***

Бал был великолепным, и оттого похожим на все прочие балы высшего света: со вкусом украшенный зал, столы с пуншем и прочими напитками, комнаты для карточных игр, оркестр, толпы гостей в красивой яркой одежде и спертый воздух, полный удушающего запаха множества цветов, смешанного с запахом духов, пота, свечей и воска для пола.

Мистер Элдингер оказался не лишенным приятности мужчиной лет сорока, и Шарлотта нашла бы его более интересным, если бы он не разговаривал исключительно о своих племенных рысаках и скачках. И все же Шарлотта станцевала один танец с ним, и один — с братом лорда Сент-Винсента, мрачным молодым человеком, который не сказал ей и десятка слов.

После она выпили пунша, полюбовалась слаженным танцем гостей, понаблюдала за тем, как Лиззи флиртует с лордом Бракстером, и почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха в душном зале.

Шарлотта, как и сказала Лиззи, действительно была представлена леди Джорджиане, причем в этом самом доме на похожем балу, и она смутно помнила, что если пройти по открытой гостям галерее, то через нее можно было спуститься в украшенный фонариками сад. Он должен был быть освещен лампами, так что Шарлотте не грозило заблудиться. В глубине сада была беседка, где можно было посидеть, и Шарлотта надеялась, что из-за холода там никого не будет. Она также надеялась, что не простудится, если проведет минут десять в саду в одном платье. Разгоряченная, она даже не испытывала холода, пока шла к беседке бодрым шагом. До нее оставалось всего несколько метров, когда Шарлотта услышала странный шум, словно бы возле нее вдруг начали виться тучи пищащих комаров. Она даже было начала отмахиваться, пока не поняла, что никаких комаров в октябре нет и быть не может. Секунду спустя она осознала, что это звенит у нее в ушах. Шарлотта потрясла головой, и почувствовала странное ощущение в затылке — не боль, не головокружение, а какой-то зуд, шедший изнутри. Ничего подобного она раньше не испытывала.  Она снова потрясла головой, но это неприятное, хоть и не болезненное ощущение не только не исчезло, но и распространилось на виски. На всякий случай Шарлотта почесала голову, растрепав прическу, но этот зуд невозможно было унять, ведь у нее чесалась не кожа, и это было ужасно. Шарлотта решила, что, пожалуй, ей стоит присесть. Она приблизилась к беседке и замерла, только сейчас увидев внутри двоих мужчин. Оба стояли, и один из них, тот, что повыше, склонился ко второму. Шарлотта покраснела и уже собиралась развернуться и незаметно уйти — подобные открытые проявления симпатии двух мужчин считались мало приличными, хотя и не осуждались строго, — но вдруг осознала, что что-то не так. Даже в неверном и тусклом свете ламп, освещающих увитую плющом беседку, становилось ясно, что поза мужчин была далеко не такой интимной, как показалось на первый взгляд. Высокий мужчина угрожающе нависал над вторым, более низким и молодым, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь, но в том, как он стоял — совершенно неподвижно и напряженно, запрокинув лицо и с поднятой на уровне груди согнутой рукой, — было что-то неестественное.

Звон у Шарлотты в ушах усилился, и сквозь него она, немало удивившись, едва расслышала собственные слова:

— Как вы смеете?!

Ее подсознание оказалось быстрее и сообразительнее ее самой. Шарлотта не успела толком осознать, что происходит, но ее рука уже поднялась, и раскрытая ладонь резко прочертила в воздухе короткую прямую линию, а затем большой и безымянный пальцы и мизинец сжались, а указательный и средний палец нарисовали невидимую спираль. Звон в ушах и зуд почти мгновенно прекратились, а высокий мужчина отпрянул от своего… друга? противника? любовника? Вряд ли последнее, подумала Шарлотта, глядя на то, как молодой человек покачнулся, схватившись за бортик беседки. чтобы удержать равновесие, и с очевидным гневом посмотрел на высокого.

— В-вы… в-вы! — явно заикаясь негодования, выпалил он. —  Не трогайте меня! Я сказал, что не желаю с вами разговаривать. Оставьте меня в покое! А если вы еще раз попробуете залезть мне в голову, я сдам вас Инквизиции, так и знайте, и мне плевать, граф вы, или принц, или сам Папа Римский. Ясно?

От отпустил бортик и нетвердо, но решительно вышел из беседки, чуть не упал на ступеньках и пошел прочь.

— Арестуйте его, инквизитор, — бросил он, проходя мимо Шарлотты. — Я готов быть свидетелем.

Он, однако, не задержался и ничего более не сказал, только прибавил шагу и вскоре скрылся за повтором.

Вскоре после смерти матери Шарлотта начала бояться, что отец прочитает ее мысли. К тому времени она уже добралась до части его инквизиторских книг, и, хотя она  еще не дошла до того места, где говорилось, что инквизиторы не умели читать мысли других людей, зато раздел, где описывалось, как различные Существа, в первую очередь вампиры, проникали в разум людей, читали их мысли и подчиняли их своей воле, она помнила отлично. Тогда, движимая страхом, Шарлотта нашла в книге страницы, на которых инквизиторов учили пресекать чтение мыслей и противостоять вторжению в свою голову, и выучила то, что было доступно ее пониманию, чтобы, в случае необходимости, сопротивляться отцу.

Жест, который она использовала сейчас, закрывал для вампира, хоть и временно, разум его жертвы. А звон в ушах и зуд были первыми признаками того, что где-то рядом вампир читает чужие мысли.

Все это Шарлотта поняла, лишь когда молодой человек пропал из виду. Поняла — и поразилась тому, что она сумела остановить вампира. Неужели такое возможно, ведь она не настоящий инквизитор?

Ошеломленная, она снова повернулась в беседке и замерла: высокий мужчина… вампир уже стоял прямо перед ней, почти вплотную. Только парализовавший ее страх удержал Шарлотту от бегства. Вампир очень высоким, на добрых две головы выше Шарлотты и необычайно широкоплечим. Одетый в темный парадный фрак и ослепительно белую рубашку, он бесстрастно смотрел на нее кажущимися черными глазами, но эта бесстрастность не обманывала Шарлотту: от него исходила явная угроза, и инстинкт подсказывал ей, что он был очень, очень зол. И инстинкт этот был вовсе не инквизиторским, а человеческим.

Шарлотта понимала, что вампир перед ней — джентльмен и аристократ, таких вампиров в Англии было большинство, — и он не причинит ей вреда, но унять страх было не так-то непросто. Как и выдержать этот жуткий немигающий взгляд и нервирующую ее близость опасного незнакомца. В конце концов у Шарлотты окончательно сдали нервы, и она, желая уже хоть как-то разрешить эту ситуацию, процитировала нервно и громко:

— Чтение мыслей любого человека или же любого разумного Существа строжайше запрещено, кроме как по специальному дозволению властей, и карается Инквизицией по закону.

Губы вампира скривились в недоброй усмешке, и он ответил низким холодным голосом:

— Вам хватило ума выучить Закон, но не хватило — не вмешиваться в чужие дела.

Он имел в виду, конечно, «Закон о порядке среди Существ и творящих магию», основной закон для инквизиторов, ведьм и Существ.

— Вы нарушили этот закон, — не скрывая возмущения отозвалась Шарлотта, и осознание своей правоты придало ей храбрости. — Вы не имели на это права.

— Возможно, — слегка склонил голову вампир. — Однако доподлинно вам это неизвестно. Таким образом, вы вмешались, ничего не зная ни обо мне, ни о моей предполагаемой жертве, и не имеете ни малейшего представления о том, к каким возможным бедам это может привести. И, к слову о Законе: я еще не слышал вашего имени и звания. Они мне понадобятся, чтобы сообщить вашему начальству о вашем… служебном рвении.

Вампиру было не меньше сорока прижизненных лет, но его еще можно было бы назвать привлекательным — не сравнить с мистером Элдингером, — если бы не пугающе-ледяной взгляд и недовольно-презрительная усмешка. Интересно, все вампиры такие? Прежде Шарлотта ни с одним не разговаривала, только видела издалека на балах.

Какие только глупые мысли не приходят в голову от страха, смущения и нервов!

— Мое имя вам ничего не скажет, — ответила Шарлотта, — а что до моего звания, то его у меня нет, но если бы было, я не преминула бы не только назваться вам, но и первой сообщить начальству о произошедшем. Закон един для всех, иначе все будут в опасности из-за вседозволенности и попустительства.

— Так вы не инквизитор, — помолчав, с легким удивлением сказал вампир. — Что ж, тем удачнее для вас, быть может, чем меньше у вас будет искушений лезть не в свое дело, тем дольше вы будете здравствовать.

— Как вы смеете! — вновь возмутилась Шарлотта, но теперь уже не так экспрессивно.

— Это не угроза, — чуть нахмурившись, сообщил вампир, — а констатация факта. Ваш идеализм, морализаторство и отсутствие опыта делают вас легкой мишенью, и не все, кто вам может встретиться, буду столь же понимающими, как я.

— Я не… это не идеализм, — зачем-то начала спорить Шарлотта, не чувствуя на то никакого желания. — Это обычная человечность стремление к справедливости.

— Справедливость — гораздо более эфемерное и сложное понятие, чем безопасность, — заметил вампир. — А ваша сейчас определенно под угрозой — возвращайтесь в дом, иначе вы промерзнете насквозь.

Он сказал это таким повелительным тоном, что Шарлотта невольно сделала шаг назад… вернее, попыталась сделать. Но она вдруг обнаружила, что ее колотит от холода и, возможно, нервов, так, что ноги отказываются ее слушать. Наверное, она преглупо выглядела, стоя в чужом саду, в одном тонком платье в октябрьский холодный вечер, и изо всех сил стискивая зубы, чтобы они не стучали.

Вампир едва заметно покачал головой и подошел совсем уж близко,

— Обопритесь на меня, — предложил он руку Шарлотте, — я провожу вас.

— Эт-то н-н-неразумно, — с трудом выговорила Шарлотта. — Нас могут увидеть.

— Не увидят, — коротко бросил вампир.

Шарлотта невольно взяла его под руку и, с трудом подавляя желание прижаться к нему поближе, как к источнику тепла, сказала, не удержавшись:

— Вы т-т-также не имеете п-права отводить людям глаза.

— Предпочитаете, чтобы нас все же увидели?

Шарлотта молча покачала головой. Рука вампира была крепкой и сильной, и легко было отвлечься и поверить, что Шарлотту сопровождает кто-то из ее знакомых, но она ни на секунду не забывала, что рядом с ней —  опасное Существо и, вероятнее всего, очень богатый и знатный аристократ, который в обычных обстоятельствах не удостоил бы ее и словом, поскольку они вращались в совершенно разных кругах.

— То, что вы сделали, было благородно и смело, — сказал вампир, доведя Шарлотту до входа в дом, — но безрассудно. Не стоит так рисковать, особенно ради людей, которых вы не знаете и которые могут оказаться гораздо хуже, чем вы можете себе представить.

— Все люди нуждаются в защите и заботе, пока поступками своими не доказали обратное, — отозвалась Шарлотта, несколько раздраженная тем, что в последнее время все только и твердили ей это, хотя сама она считала по-иному.

— Как знаете. Прощайте.

Он поклонился и, развернувшись, ушел в сторону главного входа. Шарлотта вернулась в дом, представляя, как ужасно она выглядела: сине-белая от холода, с красным носом. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не обратит на это внимания.

Согреваясь пуншем, Шарлотта невольно думала о словах вампира: действительно ли она сделала благое дело, помешав ему прочитать мысли того юноши, или же она, в своей гордыни и самоуверенности, лишь навредила, и теперь из-за нее кто-нибудь пострадает?

Эти мысли не давали ей покоя весь оставшийся вечер, и спать она легла с тяжелым сердцем.

*** * ***

Доббсу, принявшему у Редстоуна шляпу и плащ, хватило одного взгляда на хозяина, чтобы быстро исчезнуть, торопливо поклонившись. Это лишь еще больше испортило настроение Редстоуну, который не любил демонстрировать окружающим свои чувства, считая это проявлением слабости и непростительной потерей контроля.

В кабинете Редстоун плеснул в стакан грушевого бренди на два пальца и поймал себя на неожиданной мысли о том, что сейчас он с бОльшим удовольствием выпил бы eневер. Он практически чувствовал на языке его почти забытый вкус и непроизвольно сглотнул, словно ожидая, что еневер вот-вот обожжет ему горло.

Чертова девчонка!

Редстоун пробормотал это себе под нос и вдруг усмехнулся, расслабляясь. Привычка называть людей «девчонками» и «мальчишками», даже если они были уже далеко не юны, появилась у него недавно, и, конечно же, его брат Роман немедленно принялся ее высмеивать. «Да-да, ваше старейшее мудрейшство», «Нет-нет, не утруждайтесь, ваше древнейшество, что мы будем делать, если вы рассыплетесь от груза прожитых вами лет?», «Разумеется, ваша древняя милость, вы правы, ведь вы все в этой жизни повидали, за столько-то тысячелетий». Роман был младше его на пять лет, и он всегда был невыносимым зубоскалом, так что  Редстоуну пришлось быстро отучиться от этой привычки, однако время от времени он неосознанно возвращался к ней.

Впрочем, сейчас он абсолютно справедливо назвал эту… девчонку девчонкой. Хоть она и была немолода, но действовала и говорила так, словно только-только получила дозволение сидеть за одним столом со взрослыми. Наивная импульсивная идеалистка, вмешивающиеся в чужие дела без задней мысли, — в ее возрасте такое поведение было уже неприличным. Его дети, Доминик и Елена, даже в ранней юности не были такими, не говоря уже о сейчас. Что, впрочем, не мешало Доминику, никогда не страдавшему альтруизмом, то и дело обвинять Редстоуна в излишнем цинизме и бездушии. Редстоун списывал это на своеобразное чувство юмора сына, как ни прискорбно, явно перенятое у Романа.

Опять он думал не то и не о том.

Редстоун поморщился, помассировал виски и развязал ленту, стягивавшую его волосы, которые так возмущали светское общество. Ну, не сами волосы, конечно, а их длина — до середины лопаток, категорически не соответствовавшая моде. Редстоуна, как, впрочем и Романа, который носил такую же прическу, то и дело осуждали — не в лицо, разумеется, за спиной, забывая, что у вампиров был поразительно острый слух. Или, наоборот, отлично об этом помня. Обоим было абсолютно плевать на мнение общества в этом вопросе.

Головная боль, вызванная тем, что его контакт с разумом другого человека резко прервали извне, начала немного утихать. Чертова девчонка!

Конечно, Редостоун злился не на нее, а на себя самого. И вовсе не за свою неосмотрительность — а с точки зрения обычного человека вторгаться в чей-то разум посреди бала, в открытой всем беседке, было именно верхом неосмотрительности. Нет, Редстоун злился как раз потому, что для него самого это вовсе не было неосмотрительностью, скорее в порядке вещей. Он сам и ему подобные давно привыкли к снисходительности Инквизиции и настороженному, опасливому отношению обычных людей, это гарантировало им, что мелкие нарушения закона Инквизиция «не заметит», а люди — обойдут десятой стороной. Редстоун всегда воспринимал это как должное и не особо задумывался над тем, какие последствия это имело, — у него были заботы поважнее, его собственные нарушения всегда служили благому делу, да и с Инквизицией он сталкивался, к счастью, редко. Сейчас же, в свете своей нерешенной проблемы, он осознал, что с собственных людей спустил бы три шкуры за подобное попустительство. Ему было доподлинно известно, что серьезные преступления, совершенные вампирами, Инквизиция расследовала, как ей и полагалось, тщательно и невзирая на титулы, но сколько из них она смогла бы предотвратить, если бы не закрывала глаза на мелочи, которые могли оказаться роковыми?

На секунду Редстоун задумался над тем, не стоит ли ему вмешаться, но тут же отказался от этой идеи. Помимо прочих доводов, в числе которых было категорическое нежелание общаться с нынешней главой Лондонской Инквизиции, его останавливала убежденность в том, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом, и он определенно не собирался взваливать на себя чужое. К тому же у него хватало собственных проблем, и одна из них вполне могла решиться в скором времени, потому что девчонка… старая дева, которая прервала его контакт с разумом того щенка, Спаркса, к счастью, сделала это уже после того, как Редстоун узнал почти все, что хотел. К слову, действовала она вполне профессионально, у Редстоуна имелось достаточно опыта, чтобы это понимать. Но сейчас, по трезвом размышлении, он не сомневался, что официальным инквизитором она и впрямь не была — все они были намного рациональнее и хладнокровнее, чем она, того требовала их профессия. Удивительно, что она еще жива, с таким-то стремлением к справедливости. Не каждый был бы столь спокоен, будучи застигнутым на месте преступления, как сам Редстоун, а отсутствие выдержки могло привести к беде.

Далась ему эта девчонка!

Редстоун прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на деле. Спаркс никуда не денется, и даже если информация, которую Редстоун прочитал в его мыслях, не поможет, его всегда можно снова найти и допросить, но уже без помех. Редстоун, однако, надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, и он покончит с этим делом уже завтра. Сегодня уже было слишком поздно, чтобы куда-то ехать. Точнее, там, куда надо было Редстоуну, сейчас во всю кипела жизнь, и именно поэтому ему туда не хотелось. В идеале ноги бы его там никогда не было, но раз уж визита туда было не избежать, Редстоун предпочел бы совершить его не таким раздраженным.

Пожалуй, сейчас был тот редкий случай, когда Редстоун жалел, что рядом не было Романа. Тот чувствовал себя как рыба в воде во всевозможных притонах, ему не составило бы труда выяснить все необходимое, не испытывая ни малейших неудобств, в отличие от самого Редстоуна, не терпевшего подобных мест.

Нет, так не годилось. Редстоун вдруг понял, что отвык от подобного. Он не был новичком в таких вопросах, но давно не занимался ими лично, и был не в восторге от своего недовольства. Вероятно, стоило рассматривать данную ситуацию как способ вспомнить старые навыки, но Редстоун предпочитал свою настоящую жизнь прошлой, и в ней не было места походам в бордели, пабы и игорные дома Ист-Энда. По крайней мере, не по таким незначительным поводам. Редстоун соврал бы, сказав, что он никогда никого не вытаскивал из такого рода заведений, но ни разу — никчемных избалованных мальчишек, каким был Этьен Деверо, внучатый племянник Тревальи, который, если верить его любовнику Спарксу, в последнее время проводил там все вечера. Во всяком случае, так было три недели назад, до того, как Спаркс порвал с Эьтеном, взбешенный невниманием к своей персоне и воображаемыми изменами. Впрочем, как успел увидеть в мыслях Спаркса Редстоун, сам Этьен, мнящий себя художником, на дне Ист-Энда, по его собственным словам, не предавался порокам, а изучал жизнь низших слоев, чтобы достоверно отобразить ее на своих полотнах. Редстоун, побывавший в его апартаментах на Пэлл Мэлл, которые оплачивал Тревальи, полагал, что любую из уже написанных картин Этьена можно считать иллюстрацией чего угодно, от рая до ада, поскольку разобрать, что на них нарисовано, было решительно невозможно.

Так или иначе, начинать поиски Этьена следовало в Ист-Энде, и, хотя у Редстоуна это не вызывало ни малейшего энтузиазма, именно этим он и собирался заняться завтра.

*** * ***

Шарлотта по обыкновению проснулась до рассвета и, откровенно говоря, хотела в кои-то веки позволить себе снова закрыть глаза и поспать подольше. Накануне она вернулась непривычно поздно, и еще несколько часов сна ей бы не помешали. Но снова заснуть ей помешали неожиданно нахлынувшие воспоминания о прошлом вечере. Шарлотта села на кровати, зажгла свечу, затем закуталась в шаль, села за стол и раскрыла свою новую книжку для записей. Не то чтобы она была ей нужна, но так Шарлотте было легче привести в порядок свои мысли.

Вчера, когда Шарлотта отогрелась после пребывания саду, от нервов ее начала колотить мелкая дрожь, и пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы скрыть это и взять себя в руки. Поэтому она почти не обращала внимания на то, что происходило вокруг, благо ее персона была никому не интересна, и чувствовала себя как во сне. И когда она едва не столкнулась у столика с пуншем ни с кем иным, как с мистером Харгрейвзом, Шарлотта не только не удивилась такому совпадению, но и даже не подумала о том, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что произошло. Тогда Шарлотта была уверена, что они лишь коротко обменялись приветствиями  и разошлись, но сейчас она ясно вспомнила, что был обеспокоен, увидев ее, а после и впрямь короткого учтивого разговора попросил ее не распространяться о том, как они познакомились. «Я полагаю свое занятие одним из важнейших и благороднейших в мире, — сказал мистер Харгрейвз, внимательно глядя на Шарлотту, — но из соображений безопасности стараюсь не открывать без особой надобности, чем зарабатываю себе на жизнь». Разумеется, Шарлотта пообещала ему хранить молчание, хотя и несколько рассеянно, потому что в тот момент увидела в толпе того молодого человека, чьи мысли читал вампир, и отвлеклась на него. Мистер Харгрейвз постоял немного возле нее, благодарно кивнул, когда она снова посмотрела на него, и удалился, а секунду спустя к Шарлотте подошла возбужденная Лиззи с расспросами о том, откуда она его знала. Шарлотте пришлось солгать и сказать, что когда-то их познакомили на балу, где она была с тетушкой Эванжелиной.

«Он джентльмен, — сказала тогда Лиззи, делая глоток пунша и деликатно обмахиваясь веером, — хотя за душой у него ни гроша, потому что семья его не богата, а он сам — третий сын. Говорят, он служит в каком-то министерстве и делает хорошую карьеру, так что в будущем может стать хорошей партией». «Если не женится раньше на мисс Алленби, — сказала подошедшая к ним Алисия. — Он уже полгода предпочитает ее компанию любой другой. За мисс Алленби дают тридцать пять тысяч приданого, — добавила она, обращаясь к Шарлотте. — Ее опекун, по слухам, желал бы найти ей другую, более подходящую партию, но оставил решение за самой мисс Алленби, а она пока не торопится его принять. Столько достойных джентльменов ухаживают за ней, но, кажется, более всего она расположена к мистеру Харгрейвзу. Правда, привлекательности ему не занимать, в том я с мисс Алленби согласна».

В тот момент Шарлотте было не до матримониальных намерений мистер Харгрейвза, но сейчас она посчитала, что Алисия была несправедлива к нему. Конечно, брачные союзы по расчету были в порядке вещей, да и как иначе, если наследство обычно получал старший сын, а остальным мало что доставалось? Работать джентльменам было неприлично, а девушкам из хороших семей — попросту невозможно, тут поневоле будешь искать супруга или супругу с деньгами. И все же мистер Харгрейвз почему-то не казался Шарлотте беспринципным охотником за приданым, в нем чувствовалось благородство души. Хотя, разумеется, любить девушку с приданым было гораздо приятнее, чем девушку без него, ведь так никакие тягостные думы о будущем не омрачали ухаживание.

Так или иначе, этим утром Шарлотта понимала, что, вероятно, стоило вчера рассказать мистеру Харгрейвзу о случившемся в саду. Он мог бы успокоить ее, сказав, что она поступила правильно, или же попробовать призвать оставшегося безымянным вампира к ответу. Шарлотта никогда не любила привлекать к себе внимание и не чувствовала потребности всеми силами отстаивать свою точку зрения, довольствуясь внутренней уверенностью в своей правоте. Однако до вчерашнего дня она ни разу не сталкивалась с подобным возмутительным беззаконием, и теперь она была уверена, что сделала правильно, вмешавшись, в чем бы там ни пытался убедить ее вампир. Быть может, со стороны ее поведение выглядело глупым, безрассудным  и даже возмутительным, но она ни о чем не жалела. На ее стороне был закон и ее собственные принципы, и этого было достаточно, чтобы перестать сомневаться в своем поступке и успокоиться. Почти успокоиться: Шарлотте все еще было не по себе при мысли о том, что она осмелилась противостоять вампиру.

До Уильяма Завоевателя в Англии число вампиров, достаточно богатых, чтобы платить за человеческую кровь, без которой они не могли жить, и вампиров-разбойников, берущих кровь силой, было примерно равным. Само собой, последние были вне закона, и на них охотились и власти, и охотники за головами, и просто разъяренные жители, в чьей деревне досуха выпили ребенка или похитили пару девушек, чтобы кормиться их кровью в бегах, но это не уменьшало их количества. Часть вставших на сторону Уильяма английских эрлов были вампирами, как и его нормандские союзники, многие из них позже стали его верными советниками и друзьями, и именно это определило дальнейшую судьбу и положение вампиров в Англии. Понадобилось совсем немного, чтобы все богатые и титулованные вампиры стали сливками общества и опорой трона, даже если не все они безоговорочно поддерживали нового короля или были не слишком знатны. В таких обстоятельствах существование нарушавших закон вампиров — бродяг, отребья, бандитов, было и вовсе недопустимо, и для борьбы с ними, а заодно и с остальными Существами, была создана Инквизиция. Точнее, Гильдию охотников на Существ переименовали в Королевскую инквизицию, выделили им деньги из казны на поиск и подготовку новых инквизиторов и объявили Большую охоту. Множество вампиров, оборотней, ведьм, инкубов и суккубов, келпи, гайтерских духов, лепреконов и других Существ, еще живших в Англии со времен Ухода, были убиты, клеймены, посажены в тюрьмы и занесены в инквизиторские списки в зависимости от степени их опасности и готовности следовать закону, как это когда-то было сделано в Европе. В итоге, к примеру, ланнан-ши и бугганы были полностью истреблены, многие Существа попрятались, ушли в подполье, Инквизиция со временем перестала лютовать, а слово «вампир» стало синонимом блистательного и почти всемогущего аристократа. Если вампир и нарушал закон, то это наверняка был чужеземец, варвар, ведь никто и вообразить не мог, что маркиз такой-то или граф сякой-то способен на преступление. Или, вернее, не желал воображать, чтобы не рушить устои общества, такие привычные и удобные.

Шарлотта, с ее отцовской библиотекой, порой несдержанной на язык тетушкой и умением слушать, была не такой наивной и невежественной, как многие другие дамы, и знала о пороках аристократии, о пьянстве, распутстве, транжирстве, но все это меркло перед тем, на что способны были вампиры. Они были сильнее и быстрее людей, обладали острым слухом, смертоносными когтями и зубами, могли за несколько минут высосать из человека всю кровь или подчинить его своей воле, превратив в свою послушную марионетку, но до прошлого вечера все это оставалось для Шарлотты лишь сухими фактами. Вчера она впервые на самом деле поняла, от чего защищала людей Инквизиция, и какой опасной была эта работа. Даже тот, кто, предположительно, был законопослушен и добропорядочен, мог оказаться монстром.

Никогда Шарлотте не было так страшно, как при встрече с тем вампиром, и, наверное, стоило радоваться, что он не растерзал ее прямо там, в саду. Хотя, конечно же, это было невероятно глупой мыслью: никакой вампир, даже совершенно не боящийся наказания, не стал бы совершать такого в чужом саду в присутствии свидетелей, если он не сошел с ума. Зато он с легкостью мог бы стереть Шарлотте память, заставить ее забыть о том, что она видела и слышала, — вряд ли несколько выученных по книгам заклятий защитили бы ее. Однако он этого не сделал… или же сделал, и на самом деле Шарлотта помнила далеко не все, чему стала свидетелем. Это было крайне неприятное предположение, и Шарлотта постаралась о нем забыть. Она обвела глазами комнату, ища, на что бы отвлечься в такой ранний час. Ее выбор предсказуемо упал на книгу, и Шарлотта, ежась от холода, подошла к сундуку, в который сложила свои недавние покупки. Первым под руку попался коричневый сверток, и Шарлотты екнуло сердце. Меньше всего ей хотелось открывать его в эту минуту, но, возможно, сейчас было самое время поставить точку в этой истории.

Шарлотта взяла сверток и лист со списком и снова села за стол.

«Список предметов, найденной при убиенной Мэри Джейн Смит, в момент обнаружения ея тела» было выведено четким каллиграфическим почерком. Очевидно, составитель списка не только тяготел к старому стилю, но и ставил свою дотошность выше правил приличия, запрещавших упоминать некоторые предметы женского туалета даже самим женщинам, не говоря уже о мужчинах, потому что в списке значились:

  1. Ботинки женские коричневые, чиненые — 2 штуки.
  2. Платье женское бомбазиновое, порванное и испачканное кровью — 1 штука. Изъято, восстановлению не подлежит.
  3. Нижняя сорочка, порванная и испачканная кровью — 1 штука. Изъята, восстановлению не подлежит.
  4. Панталоны, испачканные кровью — 1 штука. Чистке не подлежат.
  5. Нижняя юбка, испачканная кровью — 1 штука. Чистке не подлежит.
  6. Чулки шерстяные — 2 штуки.
  7. Серебряный крест ( 0,5 на 0,3 дюйма) на веревке (35 дюймов, испачкана кровью).
  8. Шпильки — 6 штук.
  9. Перчатки нитяные, испачканные кровью — 2 штуки. Чистке не подлежат.
  10. Шляпка испачканная — 1 шт. Чистке не подлежит.



Этот список немного успокоил Шарлотту, которая лишь сейчас поняла, что подспудно ожидала найти в свертке окровавленные вещи и страшилась этого. Развернув бумагу, Шарлотта увидела ботинки, аккуратно сложенные чулки, перевязанные веревкой шпильки и крестик — наверняка был подарок миссис Криспин, являвшейся ревностной христианкой. Шарлотта без тени колебания решила, что отдаст миссис Криспин только крестик, а остальное отнесет в церковь беднякам.

Убрав все обратно, Шарлотта вздохнула и вернулась в кровать: все, отныне она принадлежала самой себе и до возвращения в Торнхолл могла больше не думать о Мэри Смит.

Час был по-прежнему ранний, Шарлотта решила вернуться в кровать и все же почитать. Она поставила свечку на столик возле кровати, закуталась в одеяло и взяла в руки книгу, но уже через несколько минут поняла, что не может сосредоточиться. «Новая история естественного развития» не вызывала у нее ожидаемого интереса, но вовсе не потому, что была плоха, просто Шарлотту больше занимали мысли о всяких пустяках, вроде того, когда будут готовы ее платья, надо ли перетягивать кресла в гостиной в Торнхолле или можно еще пару лет подождать, что принести на церковный рождественский благотворительный базар и не смотрится ли совсем уж провинциально ее теплый капор… Вот оно!

Шарлотта в волнении вскочила с кровати, чуть не запутавшись в одеяле, и снова вынула список. Она трижды перечитала его, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустила, но нет, в нем и впрямь не хватало одного пункта. Могло ли так статься, что тот, кто составлял список, при всей своей дотошности что-то пропустил? Шарлотта очень в этом сомневалась. Можно было не заметить шпильку или тому подобную мелочь, но что-то более крупное — едва ли. Предположение, что Дикий забрал с собой что-то из вещей Мэри, было и вовсе нелепым. Почему же тогда в списке не было пелисса, плаща или, на худой конец, теплой шали? Шарлотта не верила, что Мэри могла выйти зимой на улицу в одном платье и знала, что нее имелась как минимум красивая теплая шаль, подаренная миссис Криспин, о чем та не преминула рассказать всем знакомым в Делафорде . Так где же она?

— Несчастью предшествует гордыня, а падению — высокомерие, — сказала вслух Шарлотта.

Мистер Харгрейвз и прочие инквизиторы уж наверняка были не глупее ее и должны были задуматься над тем, почему на Мэри не было ничего теплого. «И что с того?» — тут же спросила себя Шарлотта. Вероятно, Инквизиция уже решила для себя эту загадку, возможно даже, это и вовсе не было загадкой, легко объяснялось и не имело никакой связи с убийством Мэри, или же, наоборот, было столь важным, что об этом нельзя было рассказывать посторонним. Иными словами, вероятных объяснений было множество, но точно Шарлотте ничего не было известно, и история, которую она еще несколько минут назад намеревалась забыть, вновь стала неожиданно важной.

Шарлотте хотелось прояснить все, наконец, раз и навсегда, чтобы ее больше не мучали вопросы без ответов, которые она терпеть не могла, и чужие трагедии, который она обычно обходила стороной.

Пойти и спросить обо всем мистера Харгрейвза было бы проще всего, но Шарлотта сознавала, что ее интерес к этому делу был попросту неприличен, да и к тому же она понимала, что Инквизиция попросту не имела права рассказывать обо всем простым обывателям с их праздным интересом. Безусловно, общение с мистером Харгрейвзом было бы приятнее визита в Ист-Энд, но, к сожалению, выбора у Шарлотты не было. Ее волновало не только необъяснимое отсутствие шали Мэри, но и то, что никто из девушек, с которыми она делила комнату, не рассказал инквизиторам о миссис Криспин. Даже если предположить, что по какой-то неведомой причине Мэри уничтожила все письма миссис Криспин, она не могла не рассказывать о ней подругам. Кто-то из них должен был запомнить имя миссис Криспин и название городка, в котором она жила, так ведь?

Мэри снимала комнату у одной респектабельной вдовы вместе с четырьмя другими девушками, с которыми она работала, и хотя условия там были далеки от идеальных, миссис Криспин радовалась, что у «ее бедной девочки» есть крыша над головой, своя кровать и не терпящая никаких непристойностей в своем доме хозяйка. Адрес ее  у Шарлотты имелся, и она рассудила, что ей будет удобнее пообщаться с подругами Мэри там, нежели в ателье. Проблема заключалась в том, что ехать туда надо было, когда у девушек закончится работа, и Шарлотта подозревала, что случится это довольно поздно. Мысль оказаться в таком районе в почти ночной час откровенно пугала, но поделать тут ничего было нельзя.

Была у Шарлотты и еще одна причина не обращаться к мистеру Харгерейвзу, не такая очевидная, как прочие. Шарлотта села за стол, вновь открыла книгу для записей, купленную в лавке мистера Неттли, и принялась записывать пришедшие ей в голову мысли и все, что она помнила про оборотней.  Шарлотта не могла назвать себя их знатоком — все, что ей было о них известно, она почерпнула в книгах отца. Она вполне допускала, что там были изложены далеко не все факты, но сути оборотней это не меняло. Они были способны превращаться в волков в любой момент, не только в ночь полной луны, просто в полнолуние им было сложнее контролировать себя: их натура требовала проводить это время в волчьем обличии, и противостоять ее зову было сложно. Оборотням, родившимся таковыми, было проще сдерживаться, чем тем, кто был обращен в зрелом возрасте.

Диким мог быть кто-то из таких новообращенных, утративших над собой контроль в полнолуние, однако это вызывало еще больше вопросов. Сделать кого-то оборотнем, как, впрочем, и вампиром, без разрешения и одобрения Инквизиции было невозможно, или, точнее, незаконно. Сначала необходимо было подать прошение в Инквизицию, и если оно было удовлетворено, то обращение происходило под наблюдением инквизиторов. Добровольное незаконное обращение грозило штрафом и тюрьмой, а недобровольное — смертной казнью для того, кто посмел насильно превратить человека в себе подобное Существо. Насколько Шарлотта знала, в случае оборотней прошения удовлетворялись или не удовлетворялись, исходя не только из имущественного ценза и королевских списков, как с вампирами, но также принимая во внимание характер просителя. Буйному и вспыльчивому человеку отказывали, закономерно опасаясь, что он не сможет себя контролировать в волчьем обличии. Впрочем, и добродетельным, тишайшим просителям чаще всего также отказывали, потому что Корона не хотела увеличения числа оборотней. Мистеру Харгрейвзву и его подчиненным было бы нетрудно проверить всех недавно обращенных лондонских оборотней и выяснить, где каждый из них был в ночи убийств, тем более что первые несколько полнолуний инквизиторы наблюдали за ними, чтобы убедиться, что они умели себя контролировать.

Значит, Дикий, как с самого начала предполагала Шарлотта, был незаконно укушенным, но и это не объясняло совершенных им зверских убийств. Ведь все оборотни, включая тех, кто с трудом подавляли свою волчью натуру, сохраняли человеческое сознание даже в полную луну. Вопреки общественному мнению, волками они не были неразумными жестокими животными, жаждущими растерзать всякого, кто попадется им на пути. Безусловно, волчья сторона в оборотнях были сильна, но человеческая — еще сильнее. Да, иногда, если человек нападал на оборотня, если он чего-то пугался или защищал кого-то, звериные инстинкты брали верх над разумом, но случилось это не так часто, как все полагали. Охотиться на дичь было для них естественно, на людей — нет.

Тот, кто убил всех этих бедных девушек, был либо безумен, либо точно знал, что творил, и более того — хотел этого.

Пожалуй, последнее было страшнее, нежели предположение, будто бы Дикий был лишь сошедшим с ума оборотнем. Тот, кто сознательно убивал ни в чем не повинных девушек, вспарывал им животы на улицах Лондона и ждал часа, когда можно будет выследить и прикончить новую жертву, был настоящим чудовищем, и трудно было поверить, что кто-то в здравом уме мог пойти на такое. Однако в пользу этой теории был один весомый аргумент: запах.

Как в Древнем Риме подобное лечили подобным, так и Инквизиция боролась подобным с подобным. Инквизиторам была дана способность распознавать Существ и бороться с ними, с каждым по-своему. Инквизитор мог отразить проклятие ведьмы на нее саму и ударить ее оглушающими чарами, мог насильно прочесть мысли вампира и выманить из воды келпи, представ перед ним прекрасной девушкой. Мог острыми когтями, сплетенными из заклинаний, вспороть горло оборотню и выследить его по запаху. Однако ничто из этого не срабатывало, если Инквизитор имел дело с обычным человеком, ни одно заклятие, ни одна ворожба. Если подумать, то это действовал все тот же принцип: подобное подобным. В любой схватке с человеком Инквизитор должен был применять обычные человеческие методы, из всего инквизиторского арсенала ему были доступны лишь щитовые чары, безобидные для атакующего, но защищавшие инквизитора от шпаг, пуль и кулаков, да и то ненадолго.

Оборотень в человеческом обличии имел человеческий же запах, и инквизитор уже не мог выследить его, если только не обладал нюхом, как у собаки. К слову, собаки от запаха оборотня в волчьей его ипостаси впадали в буйство, неистово лаяли, бегали кругами, скаля зубы, но след ни в какую не брали. Оборотней в человеческом виде они не любили, но не больше, чем пьяных или же агрессивных людей, и на их запах реагировали с умеренным интересом, но стоило им оборотиться — пиши пропало. Это Шарлотта знала не из книг, а от отца, который, в нехарактерном для него приступе словоохотливости, рассказал как-то за ужином об одном происшествии, куда его вызвали, как запасного инквизитора графства. Ведьма — дочка хозяев фермы в двадцати милях от Делфорда влюбилась в паренька-оборотня, работавшего на соседней ферме, а тот ее отверг. Ведьма, не долго думая, решила ему отомстить, убила нескольких соседских коров, а обставила все так, словно это оборотень постарался. Она даже наслала на парня сонные чары и измазала его кровью. Да только по молодости и неопытности она не учла, что собаки, которых кто-то привел на место преступления, будут вести себя почти как обычно, возбудившись лишь от запаха крови, но никак не оборотня.

«Это всегда верный знак, я так и сказал этому молокососу, которого Гудвил оставил вместо себя, — проворчал тогда отец. — Если собаки не становятся вдруг точно бешеные, значит, в кои-то веки не оборотень тут всему виной. Инквизитор — это не книжки, инквизитор — это в первую очередь чутье, — добавил он, постучав себя по груди, — во вторую — опыт, а уж потом книжки. Можно подумать, первые инквизиторы учились по книгам, как отбиваться от оборотней или ставить на место боггартов! Нет, они все делали по наитию, так, как подсказывала их природа и опыт товарищей. А книги потом были написаны для ленивых забывчивых глупцов, глухих к своей природе».

Мистер Харгрейвз наверняка знал об оборотнях все, а значит, раз он не смог выследить Дикого по запаху, тот и впрямь оборачивался обратно в человека сразу после убийств и уходил на своих двоих. Это лишь доказывало, что он отлично сознавал, что творил.

Шарлотта покачала головой, закрыла книгу и отложила перо. И что ей теперь делать с этим знанием? Пожалуй, что ничего. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не выяснит, что Мэри делала так поздно ночью на улице одна и в легкой одежде. В конце концов, Шарлотте было сложно представить, что Дикий намеренно убивал совершенно незнакомых ему девушек. Могла Мэри и остальные убитые знать Дикого, тем более что первая жертва тоже была белошвейкой? И задавал ли себе тот же вопрос мистер Харгрейвз?

Неважно, решила Шарлотта. Для начала она поговорит с подругами Мэри, а там будет видно. Если понадобится, она еще раз сходит к мистеру Харгрейвзу и выставит себя полной дурехой, только чтобы разобраться в этой истории.

За завтраком Шарлотта была рассеяна, едва притронулась к почкам, размышляя о своем предстоящем визите в Ист-Энд, и почти не прислушивалась к разговору миссис Грей и мисс Берри, которые по кругу обсуждали две темы: какого ужаса натерпелись их дальние родственники, Грейвзы, когда к ним ночью прокрались воры и все, решительно все украли, и какая нынче пошла ленивая и неблагодарная прислуга. Последнее обсуждалось исключительно в присутствии Мэри-Энн да так громко, что Шарлотта даже мельком подумала предложить ей место в Торнхолле, чтобы избавить ее от таких хозяек.

После завтрака Шарлотта поднялась к себе, жалея, что с ней не было верной миссис Эджкомб, ее некогда гувернантки, а ныне компаньонки, здоровье которой уже давно не позволяло ей совершать дальние поездки. Разумеется, миссис Эджкомб была бы в ужасе от идеи Шарлотты поехать вечером в Ист-Энд, но она точно составила бы ей компанию. Что ж, придется ехать одной и надеяться, что она вернется оттуда живой и невредимой.

 

 

 


End file.
